


Their Perfect Omega

by user_is_unknown



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Edward Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Marcel Styles - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Smut, The Styles Triplets, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_is_unknown/pseuds/user_is_unknown
Summary: Edward is the eldest of the Styles triplets, Marcel the middle child, and Harry the youngest. Even from the time the triplets were born, they agreed on everything. What toys were the best, what cars were the coolest, and what omega's were the hottest. There is only one thing the triplets can't agree on, that being which omega to mate and raise their pups. Well, that was until Louis Tomlinson came along.





	1. 1

“Lou will you switch me sections? The alpha’s who just walked in are demanding for you be their waiter.” Louis coworker asks, pushing a strand of long dark hair behind her ear. 

“Of course, Sidney. The table in the corner is ready to order, and these are their drinks.” Louis kindly smiled at his friend. He carefully handed her the tray that was filled with three large glasses of water before he turned his attention to Sidney’s section. 

Louis made his way over to a table of the assumed alphas with a small smile on his lips. He pulled out his notepad and pen from his black apron. His eyes stayed focused on the paper as he neared the awaiting Alpha’s. 

“Welcome to Slammin Sam’s, my name is Louis and I’ll be your waiter today. Can I start you boys off with something to drink?” Louis asks, finally looking up from his notepad.

Louis is met with the sight of three identical triplets looking him up and down from their seats. Butterflies danced through Louis tummy as he shifted on his feet under the alpha’s intense gaze. Louis awkwardly clears his throat, making the alpha’s snap their vision up to meet Louis. 

Louis head bowed slightly as his cheeks grew even hotter. He bit down on his bottom lip to try and rid the nervousness that shook through his tiny body. His eyes looked back up to the three gorgeous alpha’s that sat in front of him, but he turned his attention to the one who was sitting on the far right corner of the booth. 

“I’ll have a water, kitten.” The alpha’s rough voice shook Louis to the core. Louis looked to the alpha who sat between his two brothers, raising a brow at him when he saw that he had a slightly lighter shade of green eyes compared to the other two. 

“I’ll have water as well, sweetheart. With lemon too, please.” His voice wasn’t as rough as his brothers, but it was still enough to make Louis want to fall to his knees and serve the alpha in any way he pleased. His attention turned to the last alpha who sat on the left side of the booth, a cocky smirk plastered across his face. 

“I’ll have a glass of water as well, princess.” He winked. Louis felt as if he was going to melt into a puddle from the intense look he was getting from the alpha. Louis nodded his head and wrote down the last brothers order. 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks. Take your time and look over the menu’s at the dinner options. I’d steer clear of the breakfast portion, the chef who’s in charge of the breakfast at this hour isn’t the best and he sweats a lot. So unless you want your home fries dripped in sweat, I’d just stick to the right side of the menu.” Louis giggles, smiling at the three. 

Louis places his notepad and pen into his apron before turning on his heel and disappearing through a steel swinging door that leads to the kitchen. When Harry knows that Louis is out of earshot he looks to his two brothers, a huge grin on his face. 

“Did I tell you he was perfect or what?” He asks, thinking back to when he told his brothers that he found the omega that he wanted all three of the brothers to mate. 

Harry found Louis three days ago when Louis was on his way to work. His little feet were rushing through the crowded sidewalks of London when he accidentally bumped into Harry’s hard chest. Louis didn’t even look at Harry when he apologized to him, he was just so worried about being late to work. 

When Louis body hit Harry’s, Harry knew that he wanted Louis to be his. From that moment on, he didn’t let the little omega out of his sight. He followed him everywhere. From work to home, from home to his best friend’s house, from his best friend's house back to home. Harry made himself a promise that he will always keep Louis safe, no matter what the price would be. 

“He is as beautiful as you said. Louis would be the perfect omega to raise our pups.” Edward commented from the other side of the table. Harry smiled widely and looked at his other older brother brother, waiting for his opinion on the beautiful omega. 

“He’s perfect.” He sighed out, pushing his dark brown hair back from his forehead. 

Harry felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders at Marcel’s confession. For three years the brothers searched for the perfect omega, none of them agreeing on an omega that the other liked. But now that they found Louis, there was no way they were going to let him go without a fight. 

“So it’s agreed then, Louis will be our omega?” Harry asked, placing his right hand on Marcel’s left shoulder. He looked between his two older brothers, hope glistening in his eyes. 

“Yes Harry, Louis will be our omega.” Edward nodded, a wide smirk playing on his lips. 

Harry felt his body nearly scream in happiness as he bit down on his bottom lip. After three years of searching, they have their omega, and they all knew that they will do anything to make Louis theirs. 

“We’ll court him for the time being and then mate him during his next heat.” Edward suggested to his brothers, making Marcel and Harry nod their heads in agreeance. 

A smile formed on all three of the brother’s faces when they noticed Louis coming their way with their drinks. Louis somehow managed to carry all three glasses to the table in his small hands without spilling any water out, making himself feel a little proud. He pulled out his notepad and pen again, a smile on his beautiful face as he looked at the three. 

“Have you boys decided what you would like?” Louis sweet voice chirped through the air. 

A smirk grew on Edward’s face as he looked his delicious soon to be mate up and down. His large hands fold across the table in front of him, his dark green eyes staring deeply into Louis. 

“What we want isn’t on the menu, princess.” He spoke, his gruff voice making Louis want to start slicking everywhere. Louis couldn’t risk embarrassing himself in front of the alpha’s, so instead of focusing on the sexy man in front of him, he focused on the issue with the menu. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. What did you want? Maybe I could talk the dinner chef into making it for you, he owes me a favor anyways.” Louis suggests, his eyebrows pulling together as he frowned. He took a step closer to Edward, looking down at the table at his opened menu. 

“What I want, well I should say we want,” Edward starts, glancing at his younger brothers before turning his attention back to Louis. “Is to know if you would do us the honor of letting my brothers and I court you.”

Louis eyes widen as he looks at the alpha’s like they have three heads. His hands shake as the nervousness shifts throughout his entire body. His tiny hands carefully place his notepad and pen into his apron, his blue eyes look at all the alpha’s with a small smile. 

“A-Are you sure?” He stutters out nervously. Louis body jumps slightly as Edward gently takes the omega’s tiny paw in his rather large one. His thumb gently traces over the soft skin on his knuckles, making a tingle shoot through both boys. 

“We have never been more certain of anything in our entire lives. You are the omega we want to court, Louis Tomlinson.” Edward placed a soft kiss to the back of Louis hand. 

“H-How do you know my last name?” Louis blue eyes widen in shock when the stranger said his last name. He pulls his hand away from Edward’s as he takes a step back in fright. The thought of getting mixed in with the wrong people rushed through Louis mind, making him even more frightened of the alpha’s. 

Harry nearly choked on air when he saw the frightened look on his beautiful omega’s face. His green eyes widening as Louis continues to step backward, almost reaching the few steps that lead to the bar area of the restaurant. 

Louis hadn’t even realized how close he was to the steps, he didn’t know that there wasn’t more flooring available for him to step on. When he took another step back he lost his balance, and fell backward, he was surely going to hit his head on the cement steps. Louis knew he didn’t have time to respond, so instead he just closed his eyes and waited for the impact to come. 

Louis waited for a few moments before opening his eyes, realizing that his body never came in contact with the hard ground. Instead there were to strong hands pressed against his back, keeping his body from hitting the steps by only a few inches. 

“Are you okay, kitten?” The youngest brother asked, helping Louis to his feet. He nodded his head with wide blue eyes, now he’s the scaredest he has ever been. His body was shaking like a leaf as he eyed all three of the alpha’s up and down. 

“You don’t need to be frightened, kitten. We know everything about you because, well, it’s actually a long story. If you give me the chance to tell you, I promise you won’t be frightened by us anymore. How about you sit down here with us and we’ll tell you everything.” Harry offered, gently placing his hand on the small of Louis’ back. 

“I-I have to get back to work. My b-boss would k-kill me.” Louis stutters out, still shaken up a bit. 

“We’ll talk with him if he has a problem with it. Please kitten, allow me to explain.” Harry carefully led him over to the booth. Louis looked up at him and nodded his head, sitting down and sliding across the leather seating. He slowly slid closer to the boy who was in the middle of the booth, giving him a small smile. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m not nearly as bad as these barbarians.” Marcel joked, making the small omega giggle lightly. 

Harry slid into his seat beside Louis and gently wrapped his right arm around his shoulders. Louis jumped a bit in fright, still scared of the three alphas who seem to know more about him than they should. 

“It’s okay, kitten. I promise not to hurt you.” Harry’s voice was soft as he traced his fingertips across Louis’ right shoulder. 

“Who are you? W-Why do you know my name? What else do you know?” Louis whimpered out, glancing at each of the Alpha’s. 

“Well, I’m Edward.” Louis vision snapped to the man who spoke up from across the table. “And the one to your right is Marcel, and the one to your left is Harry.” He smiled at the omega. 

Louis blue eyes looked between all of the brothers, trying to remember who was who. The brothers all looked so much alike, making it a little harder to remember their names. Louis nodded his head, waiting for him to answer the rest of his questions. 

“We know your name Louis, because Harry grew obsessed with you right after you bumped into him the other day. He thought you were the most beautiful omega he had ever laid eyes on, so he wanted to make sure you stayed safe.” Marcel explained. Louis blushed remembering that he did bump into a stranger on the sidewalk the other day when he was late to work.

“Oh.” Louis murmured, looking over at Harry with red cheeks. “I’m sorry about that.” He smiled innocently. 

“It’s alright, kitten. I’m glad you bumped into me, or else we wouldn’t be here with you right now.” Harry chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Louis temple. 

“As for your last question, we don’t know much of anything else. We only know your name and address. We only know your address because I’m a stalker and I didn’t want you to walk home alone from work the other night.” Harry wasn’t even embarrassed by his confession. He didn’t care what the omega thought, he just wanted to keep him protected. 

Louis face was flushed completely as he smiled at Harry. He carefully leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, making butterflies flutter through Louis’ body. 

“Thank you for keeping me safe, Harry. I really appreciate it, nobody has ever cared for me like that before.” He smiled. 

Harry’s face grew into a huge grin as he looked down at the omega. “You’re welcome, kitten.” He chuckled. Harry gently took Louis hand in his and placed a soft kiss to the knuckles. Louis giggled at the alpha’s silly smile that covered his face. 

Edward cleared his throat, making Louis and Harry turn their attention to the eldest triplet. He smiled at Louis as he pulled out his phone from under the table. He handed the phone to the small boy, their fingers brushing as he takes the phone. Louis blushes like mad when he see’s that the ‘new contact’ selection was up on Edward’s iPhone 7. 

Louis quickly types in his phone number and just as he’s about to type in his name, he notices that Edward has already done that. Well it’s sort of his name, okay so it’s the nickname that Edward uses for Louis. His name was saved as ‘princess’ along with the crown emojicon and heart eyed emojicon. 

Louis saved the number and gave Edward back his phone, a giggle escaping his lips when Edward almost drops the phone onto the ground. Edward chuckles along with Louis and winks at him when he places the phone into his pocket. 

Louis was then handed two more iPhone 7’s, each phone had the nicknames that Louis was given typed into the contact information already. Louis just handed Marcel back his phone when he felt his ding in his pocket. 

Louis giggled when he noticed it was a picture of Marcel making a silly face into the camera. He looked up at Marcel with a silly grin on his face, already loving how silly this alpha was. 

“Marcel.” Louis giggled out, saving the picture. “I’m going to make that my background.” He giggled, setting the picture of Marcel with his eyes crossed as his background. 

“I’m glad I amuse you, sweetheart.” Marcel chuckled, placing his hand on Louis thigh. Louis smiled and leaned over, placing a soft kiss to Marcel’s cheek. Marcel’s face flushed slightly at Louis action, making Louis want to keep kissing him so he can keep seeing Marcel blush. 

“Princess, I was thinking you and I could go out tomorrow night?” Edward asks from across the table, although it didn’t sound like a question but more like a small demand. Nonetheless, Louis nodded with a smile on his pretty lips. 

“But I wanted to take Lou out tomorrow night.” Harry pouted, pulling Louis into his chest. Edward rolled his eyes at his younger brothers behavior, making Louis giggle at the two. 

“I’d love to go out with you too, Harry. How about the day after tomorrow?” Louis suggested, 

“Fine.” A pout was on Harry’s lips. Louis rolled his eyes playfully before turning his attention to Marcel. 

“Then maybe you and I can go out the following night?” He asks, his eyes twinkling with hope. 

“That would be lovely, sweetheart.” Marcel nodded, showing of his pearly white teeth as he smiled. 

Louis nodded his head, a giggle on his lips as Marcel kissed his cheek lightly. Just as Louis was about to speak up again, a voice interrupted him. 

“Tomlinson! I don’t pay you to flirt with all of my customers. Get back to work now or get out!” His boss snarled, appearing almost out of thin air. 

Louis jumped in fright as his alpha boss yelled at him. His blue eyes widened in fear as he sunk back in the booth a bit, embarrassed by the looks he was getting from other tables. 

Three angry growls were heard throughout the restaurant as Harry and Edward jumped to their feet, Marcel only stayed seated to comfort his frightened mate. Edward and Harry each grabbed one of Sam’s arms, eyes turning black in rage as they push him back away from their omega. 

“You stay away from our mate.” Edward growled loud enough to make the entire restaurant submit. Louis covered his tiny ears, trying to block out the loudness from his sensitive ears. Omega’s are much weaker than alpha’s, but Louis is even more weak than most omegas making him easier to hurt than most. 

“He will be back to work in a minute, until then get away from us.” Harry barked, his tone even harsher than Edwards. 

Louis boss nodded with wide eyes, rushing away from the table where the four were located. Louis looked at Marcel and pecked his cheek before standing up and doing the same to the other two. 

“I should get back to work, thank you for standing up for me.” He smiled, hugging both Edward and Harry. 

The two alpha’s tried to contain themselves when they were able to breathe in Louis’ sweet scent. Harry held onto Louis a little longer than Edward had, trying to mask Louis’ scent with his own. Louis knew what Harry was doing, but just shrugged it off and let him do it anyways. Louis always found it sexy when an alpha only wants their omega to smell like them. 

“Wear this.” Harry said, taking off his black scarf and wrapping it around Louis. “It smells like me.” He said, gently cupping Louis cheek in his large paw. 

Louis leaned into Harry’s soft touch and smiled up at him. He placed a soft kiss to the center of Harry’s palm as Harry bit down on his bottom lip. 

“I’ll pick you up tonight when you get off of work and take you home.” Harry promised, softly kissing Lou’s forehead. 

“You don’t have to do tha-” Louis starts but is cut off by Harry. 

“I want to, kitten. I’ll see you tonight.” Harry softly kisses Louis’ nose before returning to his table with Edward and Marcel. Louis smiled at the three one last time before making his way to a previously empty table in his section. Only three names ran through Louis mind for the rest of his shift. 

_____________________

 

Louis made his way out of the main entrance of the bar and grill at a little past eleven. A wide grin on his face when he saw Harry parked right out front, leaning against a large black Range Rover. Louis made his way over to him with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Hi.” He softly said, smiling up at Harry. 

“Hello kitten.” He smiles back, pulling Louis in for a tight hug. Louis smiled and held on to Harry tightly, knowing that Harry wants his scent all over him. 

“I missed you too much today, kitten. Once we’re mated you will never work another day in your life.” Harry growled, nipping lightly at the exposed skin on Louis neck. Louis whimpered at the feeling the alpha’s sharp teeth bite down on his sensitive skin. 

“Yes, alpha.” Louis concurred. Louis was raised to always submit to his alpha. The small omega was raised to always do as his alpha said, to never go against his wishes. 

“Such a good boy, kitten. Always doing as daddy wishes, you’re my good boy.” Harry praised. 

Louis nodded at Harry’s words, agreeing that he was a good boy for his daddy. Louis never wanted to do anything his alpha didn’t want him to. He wanted to make sure his alpha was happy with him at all costs. 

“Come on, kitten. I’m going to take you home now.” Harry pulled away from Louis neck, happy now that his omega only smelled like him. 

“Yes daddy.” Louis nodded, leaning up to press a soft kiss on Harry’s chin. The alpha smirked down at the beautiful boy before placing his hand on his lower back, guiding him to the passenger’s side of the vehicle. He opened the door for his little mate and made sure he was inside before closing the door. 

“Kitten, daddy is going to stay the night with you tonight. I don’t like you staying in your apartment all alone.” Harry spoke as he climbed into the driver’s side of the car. He turned on the engine before looking over at Louis, only to see him looking back at Harry with a sad look on his face. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Harry asks, using a new nickname. 

“Never took anybody to my apartment before. It’s embarrassing.” Louis murmured, a blush on his cheeks. 

Harry nearly growled at the thought of being the only Alpha to ever enter Louis’ apartment. Since Louis is the only person who lives in the apartment, everything in there is sure sure to smell like him. The thought of being able to take in Louis sweet smell once they arrive at the apartment is enough to drive Harry wild. 

“Be warned, my apartment is falling apart.” Louis frowned. To say he’s embarrassed of his living conditions would be the understatement of the year. The only reason why nobody but him has ever been in his apartment is because it’s the most cramped and ugly space a person could ever call home. 

“It’s okay, kitten. Daddy will stay with you there no matter what.” Harry promised, gently taking Louis paw in his as he stopped at a red light. 

Louis looked over at him with a huge grin on his lips. “Promise, daddy?” He asked, his voice filled with hope. 

“I promise, kitten.” Harry chuckled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the omega’s cheek. 

The rest of the car ride to Louis’ apartment was spent in a comfortable silence. The only sound that flowed through the car was the beat to a song Louis didn’t know. 

Louis apartment building was in the scariest part of town, the lower east end. Harry hated where Louis lived, but he knew that he wouldn’t be living there much longer. Once he was was mated to his brothers and himself, he would live in their house. 

The three brothers knew that Louis would love his new nest, it’s the perfect place for him to raise their pups. The house has five bedrooms, not including where the three mates would sleep. 

“Come on.” Louis snapped Harry out of his daze as he jumped out of the car. Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Louis walking past a large group of alphas. The loudest growl louis has ever heard escaped Harry’s throat when one of the alpha’s whistled at Louis. 

Harry rushed to Louis side, staring down all the alphas as he wrapped an arm around the boy’s waste. The other alpha’s bowed their heads in submission at Harry’s alpha. Harry and his brothers were the most powerful alpha’s in britain. His ancestors were the first alpha’s to ever reside in England. 

“Mine.” He growls in Louis ear. The small omega whimpers in submission, nodding his head at the much larger wolf. 

“Yours, daddy.” He agrees. 

Louis leads Harry to his second floor apartment, a little embarrassed at how the paint is chipping off the walls in the hallway. Louis slides the key in the door and pushes it open with his little hand. 

“I-I know it’s not much, but it’s all I can afford on a waiter's salary.” Louis says, embarrassed by how little he owns. 

Everything in Louis apartment is in one room, besides the bathroom. His bare twin sized mattress sat against the wall, all alone on the wooden floor. A large box tv sat on the floor on the opposite wall of the bed. 

Louis sat down on the bare mattress and kicked his vans off of his small feet. He placed them in front of a small pile of clothes that was sitting near the bed. 

A spring popped out of the mattress, making Louis jump in fright. He sighed and stuffed the spring back inside the lumpy old mattress. 

“I’d flip the bed over but the other side is even worse.” He frowned, looking up at Harry who hadn’t said a word since he saw the poor living conditions that his omega has to bare. 

“We aren’t staying here tonight.” He growled, picking up the small amount of clothes Louis had. He picked up a small duffle bag from the countertop and placed the clothes inside. 

Louis knew better than to argue with an alpha, especially one that wanted to be his mate. He sighed and put his shoes back on his feet, walking towards the door with Harry at his side. 

 

_____

 

As soon as Louis and Harry walked in through the front door of the large mansion the other two alpha’s were at the omega’s side. 

“Hi princess.” Edward greeted, pulling Louis in for a tight hug. 

“Hello.” He flushed, pressing his face into his chest. 

“We weren’t expecting you tonight, sweetheart.” Marcel smiles, rubbing his hand up and down Louis back as he cuddles further into his brother. 

“Harry didn’t want me to stay at my apartment tonight.” He murmurs. 

“Or ever again.” Harry growled.

Louis eyes nearly popped out of his head as he escaped Edward’s hold. He looked to Harry who was standing his ground against his little omega. 

“Harry, I have to go home tomorrow. I have to go home, I have a lease I have to follow and rent to pay.” 

“I said you will be staying here.” His green eyes turned black. 

“If I leave my apartment before the end of January, then I break my lease. If I break my lease, then I owe my landlord a lot of money. I can’t afford to break the lease right now.” He frowns. He doesn’t mean to speak out against his alpha’s wishes, but he also doesn’t want to go into debt for owing money to his landlord. 

“We’ll take care of it, princess.” Edward cooed. 

Louis knew there was no sense in arguing with him. In the end it would be three against one, he knows he gets no say in this. 

“Okay.” He smiles softly. All Louis could do was smile and nod.

“I’m going to take Louis things up to our room.” Harry announced, placing a kiss to the soft fringe on Louis forehead. 

Louis stood awkwardly with the other two alpha’s, he didn’t know what to do with himself in such a beautiful home. 

“Are you hungry, little wolf?” Marcel asks, wrapping an arm around Louis waist and guiding him to the living room. Louis sat down on the soft white couch, looking up at Marcel with bright blue eyes. 

“No, I ate at work.” He gave a small smile. After kicking off his black vans, he crossed his legs and looked up at the tv above the fireplace. A giggle escaped his lips when he noticed that his favorite movie was playing. 

“Do you like this movie?” Marcel asks, sitting down beside Louis. 

“Yeah, it’s my favorite.” Louis giggles, watching Jack Sparrow run around with a jar of dirt in his hands. 

Marcel smiles fondly at the little wolf. He admired the sparkle in the omega’s eyes as he watches his favorite movie. 

Louis jumps in fright when he feels somebody press their chest into his back. The alpha pushes his face into Louis neck, drinking in the sweet scent of the omega. “Relax, princess. It’s only me.” Edward chuckles against the skin. 

Louis giggles as Edward’s breath tickles his neck, making a winning smile take over the alpha’s face. He plans on making that sound leave Louis countless more times during their long life together. 

Edward stretches both of their legs out, making louis sit perfectly in the v of his legs. Louis small toes brush against the skin on Edward’s ankle where the hem of his sweat pants rose up. Edward chuckled as Louis continued to rub his toes against his skin, the fuzzy socks tickling him as Louis did so. 

“Do you like your new home, Louis?” Marcel asks, sitting closer to his future mate and brother. 

“If there’s anything you don’t like, we can change it.” Edward promised, pressing a kiss to Louis temple. 

“I love it here, thank you.” Louis flushed. 

The two alpha’s looked at one another with huge grins. They were so pleased that their omega loves his new nest. 

“I’ve made up the bed. I know Lou is probably very tired, right kitten?” Harry asks, appearing almost from thin air. 

Louis looks over at the alpha and nods his head, he was indeed very tired. After the triplets left the restaurant earlier today, Louis was swamped with new tables. 

“Right then, come on princess.” Edward sighed happily. He helped Louis to his feet, gently kissing his cheek as he curled his fingers around Louis much smaller ones. 

“I call sleeping next to Louis!” Harry calls. 

“Me too.” Edward chuckles. 

Louis isn’t stupid, he knew that one of the triplets wouldn’t be able to sleep beside him and he knows that would hurt the alpha. He looks over at Marcel who looked like a lost puppy. He gave Marcel a huge grin and let go of Edward’s hand. 

Louis curled himself into Marcel’s side, making the alpha sigh in content as he wrapped an arm around his little mate. 

“It’s okay Marcy. How about I sleep on top of you, but between your two brothers?” Louis proposed. He knows that all alpha’s love to be cuddled by omega’s, but one sleeping on them is like a dream come true for an alpha.

The alpha beamed as he looked down at the boy. “That would be lovely, sweetheart.”

“No, I want Lou to sleep on me.” Harry whined as they entered a large bedroom just above the staircase. 

Louis giggled and shook his head at Harry. “I’ll sleep on you tomorrow, then Edward the next night. You can all take turns.”

“Will you wear my shirt to bed, kitten?” Harry asks, pulling the black top off of his body. 

Louis couldn’t help but notice the tattoos that cover Harry’s body. He had quite a lot of them, but Louis really liked the two swallows that were on his chest. 

“No, wear mine.” Edward growled, pulling his t shirt off and offering it to the omega. 

Louis gave Edward an apologetic smile as he shook his head. “Sorry, Harry asked first. I’ll wear yours tomorrow.” Louis promised. 

Edward shrugged and threw the t shirt into the corner of the room where a large pile of laundry sat. Louis felt his inner omega kick in as he looked at the dirty clothes. All he wanted to do was wash the clothes so they would be nice and clean for his alpha’s when they need them. He supposes that they can wait until morning though. 

Louis gently takes Harry’s shirt out of his hands and places it gently on the bed. He takes off his own shirt and quickly replaces it with Harry’s. A little giggle escapes his lips when he notices that he is completely drowning in the shirt. 

He unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his hairless legs and onto the floor. The omega places his shirt and jeans into the same pile of clothes as his alpha’s, he figures he can just wash them in the morning. 

He giggles when he see’s that Marcel is waiting for him in the middle of the bed with open arms. Louis gently slides his body against Marcel's, pressing his soft chest into Marcel’s much more defined one. 

Suddenly the room grows dark before two more alpha’s climb into the bed, their hands resting on Louis back. The room was very quiet, making it very easy for Louis to fall asleep. He felt Marcel’s hands gently rubbing up and down the backs of his thighs, making him hum in content. 

Louis eyes were closed shut, his sleep soon approaching him. Marcel’s hand accidentally rose too high, his hand coming in contact with Louis bare bum. Marcy’s eyes widen when he realizes what Louis was wearing under that shirt. His hand rose a little higher to Louis hip, feeling the soft lace band of the material, Marcel’s thought has just been confirmed. 

“Louis?” Marcel whispers softly, not wanting to wake the omega if he’s already asleep. 

“Hmm?” Louis hums quietly. 

“Have you got a thong on?” Marcel blurts with wide eyes. 

Louis could feel his cheeks flood in embarrassment. “Yeah.” He nods. 

The three alpha’s groan, making Louis jump in fright. “God, that’s so fucking sexy.” Edward growled. Louis couldn’t help but giggle at the alpha. 

He turned his head on Marcel’s chest, looking over at Edward with pursed lips. Edward smiled at the omega and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. “Go to sleep, princess.” He softly demanded. Louis didn’t have to be told twice before falling asleep.


	2. 2

A little growl left Louis pink lips when he felt someone pressing kisses to his face. He heard a deep chuckle come from his right, making him smile a little. He popped open his bright blue eyes and peeked over at the culprit.

“You woke me up.” He pouted. 

“Sorry baby, but we have to get ready to go.” Edward chuckled, placing a large paw on Louis cheek. The omega leaned into his touch, making the alpha smile widely. 

“Where are we going?” Louis yawned. Edward pressed a kiss to Louis nose and chuckled when Louis scrunched his face up. 

“I can’t tell you yet, but I think it’s something you’ll like.” Edward smiled. 

The alpha gently pulled Louis off of his brothers chest, trying not to wake the sleeping man, and pulling Louis into his own chest. A wide smile covered his face when the omega pushed his face into his neck. “Don’t wanna get up. I’m tired.” He mumbled against the skin of Edward’s neck.

“I know, princess. I’m going to take you out on our date though, so you have to get ready.” Edward softly kissed the hair on Louis head. 

“Time is it?” Louis yawns once more.

“It’s just four in the morning.” 

Louis eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “We didn’t go to bed until after one this morning. I only have three hours of sleep in my body.” He whines softly. “Where are we going that requires me to be up this early?”

“It’s a surprise.” Edward smiles softly. The omega whines and pushes his face further into Edward’s neck. 

Edward just chuckles and shakes his head at his little mate. “I know, baby, I know. How about you take a nice hot shower while I make you some breakfast?” Edward proposes. 

“Sounds good.” Louis says, but makes no motion to push himself off of the man under him. 

Edward chuckled softly at his sleepy omega. He carefully stood up from the bed with Louis still pressed to his chest. Louis head rested on Edward’s shoulder, his eyes still shut as the strong alpha carrying him into the large master bathroom. 

Edward places Louis on the counter, leaving a soft kiss to his forehead as he turns to the large glassed in shower. He adjusts the water so it’s nice and warm for Louis, but not so hot that it will burn his sensitive skin. 

“I’ll leave you to it, darling.” Edward smiles, pressing a soft kiss on Louis forehead. 

Louis gives Edward a grin before hopping off of the marble counter top. He watches his alpha leave the bathroom, giving him a little privacy so he can shower in peace. 

The omega pulls Harry’s large t shirt over his head and places the material into a nearby hamper. He does the same with his lacy thong before climbing into the warm shower. 

Louis has never felt water pressure this amazing before. He had to share the water pressure in his apartment with every other tenant. Louis was lucky if he got more than a trickle out of his shower at home. 

“Good morning.” Harry chirped as he opens the shower door to join Louis. 

“Harry.” Louis squeaked, covering his private area. 

“It’s alright love, I got quite a nice look last night.” Harry winked, wrapping his arms around the small boy. 

Louis playfully slapped Harry’s chest, his jaw nearly on the ground at Harry’s pervertedness. Harry playfully growled in return, pressing Louis body against the cool, white marble shower tiles. The omega gasps in surprise his alpha’s movement. 

“D-Daddy.” Louis stutters as Harry nips on the soft skin of his neck. 

“Shh.” Harry hums against the skin. His large paws greedily squeeze Louis bare cheeks. 

“Daddy, I wanna kiss you.” Louis whimpers as Harry’s long digits brush past his perky hole. 

Harry pulled his lips away from Louis soft skin. He gently rests his forehead against Louis, wrapping a strong arm around the omega’s little waist. His large hand gently cups Louis cheek as he sweetly rubs their noses together. 

Louis decides that he can’t contain it anymore. He presses his soft lips against Harry’s chapped ones. A little growl leaves the back of his throat when Harry runs his tongue along Louis plump bottom lip, begging him to allow their tongues to play. 

Harry’s heart hammered in his chest in pure adoration as Louis hands ran through his dark curly locks. All he could think about is how he wanted more from his mate, he wanted him right here, right now, right in this very bathroom. 

Harry moves his lips away from Louis and instead attaches them to the soft skin on his neck. A sinful whimper leaves Louis lips as Harry sucks a rather large love bite to his neck. The alpha could smell the slick escaping his omega’s hole, a growl leaving his throat at the delicious scent. 

“Mine.” He grumbles as he licks over the bite he created on Louis skin. 

“Yours, daddy.” Louis hummed, his plump bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Just as Harry was about to drop to his knees and eat his omega out, there was a harsh pounding on the door. “Harold, don’t you dare! He’s got to get ready or we’ll be late.” Edward yelled through the locked door. 

Louis was shocked that the wood was still in tact when he peeked in that direction. Edward hadn’t stopped banging on the door, and Louis was sure that his fist would come flying through it at any moment. 

“It’s alright Edward, I’ll keep him under control.” Louis giggles out as Harry blows a raspberry into his neck. 

The banging stopped and for a moment he thought the alpha walked away, until he heard him speak up from the other side of the door. “We’ve got to leave in twenty, princess.” 

“Okay.” Louis giggled again when Harry playfully slapped his hand full of shampoo to the top of Louis head. Harry ran his fingers through Louis soft hair, massaging the apple scented shampoo into his scalp. 

Louis was sure Edward walked away this time when he didn’t say another word. “You’re using my hair stuff so I guess you’ll use Edward’s body wash.” Harry pursed his lips as he disconnected the shower head from it’s spot on the wall. He rinsed Louis hair out and made sure his body was nice and wet before placing it back on the wall. 

He poured some of the honey scented body was onto a soft body rag and ran the material all over his omegas tiny body. Harry made sure to take extra time to wash Louis delicious bum, much to Louis embarrassment. 

When they were both all clean, they stepped out of the steamy shower. Goosebumps formed on Louis little body from the cool air that stung at his warm skin. Harry frowned at his shivering mate and hurriedly grabbed a towel from the nearby rack.

He wrapped the omega up in the towel, rubbing his arms through the material to try and keep him warm. Louis grinned up at him as Harry placed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I brought you in some clothes. I was thinking that you could wear Marcels shirt since you used my hair product and Edward’s body wash.” Harry reasoned. 

“Sounds good.” Louis agreed, walking towards the counter where his clothes were waiting for him. He picked up his baby pink lace thong, a blush on his cheeks as he looks over to Harry. 

“I thought they were the prettiest.” Harry winks, wrapping his arms around Louis waist from behind. He started at Louis through the reflection in the mirror, a wide grin covering his face as Louis leans back into his bare chest. 

“I need a toothbrush.” Louis shyly admits. They forgot to pack his last night back at his apartment, and he realizes now how bad his kisses must have tasted to Harry. 

“Right in the medicine cabinet, kitten. I’m going to go change.” He presses a soft kiss to the back of Louis head before disappearing out of the room. 

Louis quickly dressed himself in the clothes Harry brought in for him. He giggled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.The shirt came to his mid thigh, but it was probably small on Marcel. 

Louis opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a packaged toothbrush along with some minty toothpaste. Just as he popped the brush into his mouth, Harry came back into the room and joined him at the sink. He pressed his lips to Louis cheek before popping his own tooth brush into his mouth. 

They brushed their teeth side by side, Harry every so often tickling Louis side to make him giggle. Harry would give his omega a wide grin, even if he had foam all over his mouth.

When they finished brushing their teeth, Harry lead Louis back to the master bedroom where Marcel was still sound asleep on the bed. Louis grinned and climbed to the center of the bed and pressing a kiss to Marcel’s cheek. 

“That won’t wake him. Marcel could sleep through a hurricane.” Harry rolled his eyes at his older brother. 

“I don’t want to wake him, just wanted to kiss him goodbye.” Louis shrugges, sliding off of the bed and accepting Harry’s waiting hand. The alpha and omega take their time as they walk to the kitchen where Edward was waiting for them. 

“Hello, princess. Brother.” Edward greeted the two from his spot at the kitchen island. Louis sat beside him where he saw a big bowl of oatmeal.

“Hi.” Louis smiled, pressing a kiss to Edward’s cheek. 

“Hello.” Edward greeted again, this time with a chuckle. 

“This looks delicious, is it for me?” Louis asked, looking down to where the blueberry oatmeal was sitting.

“Yes, eat up. We have to leave in ten minutes.” Edward warned him, taking the last bite of his own oatmeal. 

“Where are you two off to, anyways?” Harry asks, taking Edward’s bowl and putting it down in the sink. 

“It’s a surprise.” Louis pouted, biting into a blueberry. 

Edward rolled his eyes playfully at his little mate and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “I promise you’ll love it.” He smiled. 

“I better.” Louis narrowed his eyes jokingly. “We’re cuddling when we come home.” Louis points a finger at Harry who just raised his hands in defense. 

“I won’t argue with that.” 

“I’m done.” Louis looked down at his now empty bowl. Harry leaned over the kitchen island and took the bowl from in front of Louis. He placed it down inside the sink beside the other used bowl. 

“Well come on, princess. We’re going to be late.” Edward looked down at his watch. 

“I thought we were going out tonight. You said yesterday you want to take me out tomorrow night.” Louis pouted, wanting to do nothing but climb back into bed with his alpha’s. 

“Yes I did, and technically I told the truth. It is tomorrow, and it is night.” He points to the large glass window that overlooks the back deck. The stars were still shining brightly in the dark sky, the moon shining down on the world below. 

Louis doesn’t respond to Edward’s sarcasm, and instead he playfully pushes him, a fond smile on his lips. He looks back over to Harry whose eyes were twinkling in adoration at the tiny boy. “What are you going to do while we’re gone?” 

“I’m going back to bed.” Harry pursed his lips. 

“Oh.” Louis hummed.  
“Come on, love. We really must be going or we’ll be late.” Edward says for the umteenth time in an hour. 

“Alright, alright.” Louis giggled, picking up his waiting vans from the kitchen floor. His small hands tied the laces in place before standing beside his waiting alpha. Before Edward could get him out the back door and to the garage, Louis dodged him and ran towards the sink where Harry still stood. 

“Bye.” He giggles as he wraps his arms around the large alpha. 

“Goodbye, kitten. Have fun.” Harry smiles and presses his lips to Louis for a quick kiss. 

Louis pulled away from the alpha with a large grin on his face, he loves getting kisses from Harry. It’s his favorite thing ever. 

The omega took Edward’s waiting and and laced their fingers together as they walked out the back door. Edward ran his thumb over Louis soft knuckles, a small smile gracing his lips as he opens the door to the garage. 

“Alright, princess, get in the car.” Edward softly demands, opening the passenger door for his omega. Louis climbed inside and buckled his seat belt as Edward rounded the car and hopped into the driver's seat. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” The large alpha hums, pressing the garage button that sat on the visor.

 

________

“You aren’t going to kill me, are you?” Louis asks as they get out of the car. They parked in a dark, empty parking garage. 

“Now why would I go and do that? You’re the only omega my brother’s and I have ever agreed on.” Edward asks, wrapping an arm around Louis shoulders as he led him towards an elevator. 

“Really?” Louis asks, hope shining in his eyes as he looks up to his alpha. 

“Really.” Edward confirms, placing a soft kiss to Louis nose. Edward hit the button labeled forty five, the highest floor in the building. 

“Edward, where are we going? What is this place?” Louis asks as the doors of the elevator opens to reveal office cubicles. 

“Marcel and I own this company, princess. This is our office.” He smiles as they walk towards a large wooden door. Edward pulls his keys out from the inside of his back pocket to reveal a large skeleton key. He opens the door with a small smile as he ushers his princess inside. 

“Is it bring your omega to work day or something?” Louis asks, looking around the room. 

“Ha ha.” Edward fakely chuckles. “No, I brought you here to see something.” He says, sitting down behind his desk. Louis raised a brow at the man as he sat down on his lap. 

“The massive amounts of coffee stains on your desk calendar?” He points to the brown stains. 

Edward chuckles and shakes his head. “No, to show you this.” He picks up a small remote from his desk and presses a large blue button. 

The large blinds that once covered the floor length windows are being lifted up to the ceiling. A smile took over Louis pink lips as he looked out the large windows. “Edward.” He giggles, looking at the beautiful view of the stars shining bright above the city. 

“Watch.” Edward whispered into Louis ear, pointing to the east end of the city. Just as Edward put his hand down, the sun peeked up from its nightly hiding spot. 

A small gasp pushed through Louis lips as he looked at the once dark sky turn into a vision of pink and orange. “Oh.” He whispered. “Oh, it’s beautiful.” He giggles. 

“Yeah.” Edward agrees, only he wasn’t looking at the sky. Instead his eyes were trained on the omega who’s head was resting on his right clavicle. He presses a kiss to Louis forehead, leaving his lips linger as he drinks in the sweet scent of the boy. 

“Thank you.” Louis smiled. “I’m so glad you brought me here.” Louis smiled, his cheeks matching the pinkness in the sky. 

“Anything for you, baby.” Edward’s husky voice whispered as they both looked out to the bright sky. 

“I wish I had a canvas, this would be beautiful to paint.” Louis comments. 

“You paint?” Edward raised a brow, he would have never guessed that about Louis. 

“Yeah, I don’t do it much though. Only when I can afford a canvas and some paint.” 

“Well, you’ll never have to worry about never having money again. My brothers and I are going to spoil you rotten, baby boy.” 

The thought of Louis struggling so badly makes a pit form in Edward’s stomach. He knows that now Louis is living with his brothers and himself, Louis will always be taken care of. He will never go hungry, or never be thirsty. He won’t ever yearn for anything without getting what he desires. He will be taken care of, no matter what the prince may be.

Louis let out a little yawn, making Edward chuckle at his baby boy. “Alright, let’s get you home and back to bed.” He helps Louis to his feet before standing up himself. The two hold hands as they walk towards the large wooden door.

“Oh, wait.” Louis turns and rushes back towards the desk that was right beside Edward’s. He takes a pen from beside the desk calender and took a yellow sticky tab from the corner of the desk. He scribbled down a little note, a giggle pushing past his lips. He can’t wait until Marcel finds this. 

He put the tab on the center of the desk before rushing back towards Edward. “What did you write?” He asks, swinging their connected hands. 

“It’s a secret.” He giggles. Edward shakes his head with a fond smile growing on his lips. He will never grow tired of hearing Louis giggles. 

_______

“They’re back.” Harry nearly squealed when he heard the back door open and shut. He and Marcel jumped off of the bed and rushed down the steps, taking two at a time to rush to their waiting omega. 

“Shh! Are you out of your minds? He’s sleeping.” Edward scolded, his voice in a hushed whisper. 

A grin took over the two brothers when they took in the sight of Louis. His little legs were on both sides of Edward’s hips, his arms lazily hung over Edward’s shoulders. 

Marcel took a few steps closer to his brother, gently taking his right foot in his hands and pulling his shoes off of his small feet. He did the same with the left foot, a small smile on his face when he see’s Louis blue fuzzy socks. 

“Take him to bed.” Edward whispers, handing the boy over to Marcel. He gave a quick nod before disappearing up the steps. 

“How was it?” Harry asks, pouring hot coffee into a small cup. 

“It was nice, we watched the sun rise over the city then on the way home we had to stop at the store for some milk,” He pointed to the blue plastic grocery bag on the marble counter top. “And I found this cup and I had to get it for him. He didn’t want me to, he said that he didn’t want me to spend my money on him, but he needs to be spoiled.” Edward claims, pulling out a large white coffee mug from the bag. 

“That’s perfect.” Harry barked out a laugh, looking at the mug that said ‘Future Trophy Wife.’ 

“I know.” Edward agreed. “I think we should take him shopping for some clothes. He needs more, he only has two pairs jeans and a few shirts.” He sighs, resting his elbows on the table.

“I know, I was thinking about taking him tomorrow when you and Marcel go to work.” Harry says, taking the milk from the bag and pouring just a little in his cup. 

“I think that’d be a good idea. Make sure you buy him some more panties, want my baby boy to be so spoiled.” Edward nearly growled at the thought of Louis wearing nothing but lace panties. 

“That was going to be our first stop.” Harry winked, placing the milk into the refrigerator. 

“He’s a good boy, Harry. I’m glad you found him.” Edward praised, patting him on the shoulder twice before leaving the room to go join his sleeping boy. 

“Me too, Ed, me too.” Harry hummed to nobody, a fond smile on his lips as he sips from the coffee cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think. :)


	3. 3

A loud yawn escapes Louis little body as he rubs his eyes with his paws. He woke up all alone in his bed and was instantly disappointed, he wanted at least one of his alpha’s to be in the room with him. But instead of waiting for one of his boys to come and find him awake, he decides to go and look for one of them. 

Louis searched every bedroom in the upstairs, but all the rooms were empty much to his disappointment. He walked down the steps and into the foyer, only then noticing his jeans that were once on his body were now gone. He figures that one of the boys took them off of him when they put him to bed. 

He heard the sound of voices coming from the living room, so he decided that was the best place to look for them. He couldn’t help but yawn again, his hand covering his mouth. 

“Well good morning, baby.” A deep voice chuckled from the long white sectional. 

“Good morning. What time is it?” Louis blushes, knowing it’s probably past noon. He sat down on Marcel’s lap. 

“Well,” He moves the sleeve of his white long sleeve shirt up to reveal a gold rolex watch. “It is one twenty two.” He smiles, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Where’s my other two barbarians?” Louis asked, looking around the room. 

“They went to pick up some lunch.” He hums, pressing a kiss to Louis shoulder. 

“Oh.” Louis pouts, he was already proving himself to be a bad omega. He should have been awake to make his alpha’s something to eat. It’s his duty to take care of them. 

“Hey,” Marcel softly spoke, knowing exactly what was going through Louis mind. “Don’t think like that. We didn’t want to wake you before you were ready. My brothers and I know that you can take care of us, we just wanted to have lunch ready for when you woke up.”

“I shouldn’t even have been asleep that long.” Louis blushes, 

“It’s alright, babydoll. How about instead of you worrying so much about making us lunch, you can make us dinner.” Marcel compromised, trying to make his omega feel better. 

“Okay.” Louis hummed, already knowing what he wants to make. 

“Okay.” Marcel repeats, a fond smile on his lips. “Now, let’s talk about what’s happening when you sleep.” He pursed his lips. 

“What?” Louis asked, a confused smile on his lips. 

“I mean, what are you doing in your sleep that makes you wake up with only one sock?” Marcel raises a brow, looking down at Louis little toes. He squeezes Louis bare toe and shakes his foot, a grin on his face. 

“I don’t know.” Louis giggles, he didn’t even know he only had one sock on until Marcel pointed it out. Louis took off his other sock and carelessly throws it over his shoulder and onto the floor. He’ll pick it up later. 

“But I must say, the fact that you kept this on is quite a turn on.” He winks at Louis, pulling lightly on the sleeve of his t shirt. 

“I love this shirt.” Louis cuddles into the soft material of the black t shirt. 

“Then it’s yours.” Marcel smiled, pressing a kiss to Louis temple. 

Louis moves his body to lay down on the couch, his feet resting over Marcel’s lap. The alpha looks down at Louis, his eyebrow raised. “Do I look like a footstool?” He jokes, tickling the heel of his foot. 

“Yes.” The omega shrieks out a laugh. “Stop.” He begs, trying to pull his foot away. Marcel kept a hold of the foot, not letting go as his other hand relentlessly tickles the skin. 

“Please. Stop.” Tears were streaming down Louis face from laughing so hard. A few chuckles escaped Marcel, catching Louis contagious laugh. 

“Say I’m your favorite alpha.” Marcel laughed out. “Say it.” 

“Alright! Alright! You’re my f-favorite alpha.” Louis squealed out. 

Marcel stopped his attack on Louis foot and let go of his heel. Their laughs in sync as they tried to calm down. 

“Well I don’t know about you Edward, but I am completely offended.” A voice interrupted from the foyer. A wide smile formed on his lips as he jumped up from the couch. 

“Daddy.” Louis giggled, wrapping himself in Harry’s arms. 

“Hi kitten.” He chuckles, pressing his lips to Louis. 

“Why don’t we ever get kisses?” Marcel asks, walking towards his three favorite people. 

“Or get called daddy?” Edward was offended. 

“Do you want me to call you daddy?” Louis asked, moving away from Harry and wrapping his arms around Edward. 

“Yes.” He growled. “And I want a kiss.” He narrowed his eyes. 

“Done.” Louis agreed. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Edwards, a little whimper leaving his throat when their lips touched. A burst of butterflies danced through Louis tummy as the alpha cupped his cheeks in his large paws, keeping him in place. 

“Get a room.” Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing Marcel’s arm and pulling him into the kitchen where the food was waiting for them. 

“Edward.” Louis mumbles against his lips. “I think,” Edward presses his lips against his, trying to keep him from talking. “We better join.” Another kiss was given to Louis. “Your brothers.” 

Edward wanted nothing more than to stay in his spot with Louis wrapped around him. He didn’t want to move, he wanted to keep him here and kiss him senseless. “Why?” He nearly whined. 

A loud growl came from Louis stomach, making his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. 

“Let’s get your stomach filled, yes?” Edward asks, pressing a soft kiss to Louis forehead. He lead the boy into the kitchen where the food was waiting in a brown paper bag. 

Marcel and Harry sat at the table, drumming their fingers against the wooden table. When they saw Louis and Edward appear into the room, Harry stood up and guided the boy to the table. 

“We didn’t know what you would like, so we got you a grilled chicken sandwich.” Harry hoped Louis would like the option he selected off of the menu. 

“I like chicken sandwiches. Thank you Harry.” Louis smiled, placing a soft kiss on the man’s lips. 

“You’re welcome, kitten.” He pulled Louis meal out of the bag and placed it in front of him. 

Louis opened the clear container, his stomach growling again as the scent of the delicious food hit his nose. He nearly lets out an embarrassing moan as he bites into the sandwich, it was the best grilled chicken he has ever had. 

“Good?” Marcel asks, taking a seat beside him with his steak salad. 

“So good.” Louis smiles, taking another bite of the sandwich. 

Marcel chuckles, opening his own container and eating his lunch. “Louis, what do you like to do for fun?” Harry asks, twirling his fork around his spaghetti noodles. 

“I like to paint.” Louis blushes, looking over to Edward and thinking about their date earlier in the day. 

“An artist, huh? That’s cool.” Marcel commented, a smile on his lips. He already has an idea in mind for that bit of information, he just needs his brothers permission first. 

“Yeah.” Louis lamely agrees. They were all sitting in a comfortable silence for a few moments, everybody enjoying their meal.

“Louis, Harry is going to take you shopping tomorrow if that’s alright with you.” Edward wipes away some spaghetti sauce from his mouth. 

“For what?” Louis asks, his eyebrows pulling together. 

“Clothes. You are in desperate need of some new jeans and you only have a few shirts.”

“Oh.” Louis blushes. He knows that he was in need of clothes, but he doesn’t want his alphas to have to buy them for him. 

“I got paid yesterday, it goes through a direct deposit so it should have been automatically placed into my account. I don’t know if there’s enough in there to buy new clothes but-”

“No.” Edward cut Louis off with a hiss. “We’re buying your clothes.”

“O-Okay.” Louis stuttered out an answer. 

“You’re also going to need a car. Harry will do that tomorrow as well.” Edward nods. 

Louis eyes widened. He doesn’t mind so much about them buying him clothes, but a car is a whole different thing. A car isn’t like buying a t shirt, a car is a serious purchase. 

“A-A car?” Louis managed to stutter out. 

“Yes.” Harry answered, throwing his dirty napkin into the now empty container. 

“That’s a lot of money to spend on somebody you just met.” Louis admits. “What if something happens and this doesn’t work out?” 

“Are you saying you think that we aren’t going to work?” Harry growled. 

“What? N-No. I’m saying that if something were to happen between us that it doesn’t work out, you’ll regret spending that money on me.” Louis sighs. He really doesn’t think that the alpha’s should spend that much money on him. 

“We’re going to work out. And we’re going to buy you a car.” Edward’s harsh voice insisted. 

Louis didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded his head. He didn’t mean to offend the alpha’s, he’s just trying to make the alpha’s understand that if something were to happen between all of them, and they wouldn’t work out, they would regret spending that much money on him. 

“We don’t want you to worry about the money, kitten. We have plenty of money to buy you whatever your heart desires.” Harry smiled softly, trying to make his omega understand that they want to spoil him rotten. 

Louis let out a sigh. He knows that he won’t win this little spat. “Okay.” He nods. 

“Good boy.” Harry winks. 

Louis rolls his eyes playfully, a fond smile on his lips. “I’m done.” Louis announces to nobody. He gathers up his empty container along with the other boys. He put them all in the nearby rubbish bin and pulled out the rag from the sink. He made sure he got it nice and wet before returning back to the table. 

Before the alpha’s could even blink, Louis was wiping up the nonexistent mess from their meal. He placed a soft kiss on Marcel’s cheek as he leaned towards him to wipe the table in front of him. The alpha gave Louis a wide toothed grin, making Louis giggle at him. 

He put the rag into the sink to dry, a small smile gracing his lips. When he turned back to sit with his alpha’s, none of them were in sight. ‘God,’ Louis thinks. ‘They’re so fast.’ He purses his lips as he walks out of the kitchen and back into the livingroom. 

The only alpha in sight was his favorite one, Harry. He’d never admit it to the other two alpha’s, but he secretly favors the youngest triplet the most. Louis can’t describe the feeling but he just feels so drawn to Harry all the time. It’s like he can’t stand being without him. 

“Hi.” He greets, laying down on the couch and placing his little hands on his tummy. 

“Hello, kitten.” A wide smile covers Harry’s face as he moves from his place on the leather recliner and instead took his place on top of his omega. 

Harry was sure he was squishing the little omega, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was a cuddle, he missed Louis so much while he was gone.

“I missed you.” He mumbles into Louis neck, drinking in his sweet scent. 

“I missed you too.” Louis smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Harry’s head. His paws moved from being crammed between the two bodies to under Harry’s black t shirt. Little fingers gently traced the bare skin on Harry’s muscular back. 

“Your hands are cold.” Harry gasped, feeling the icy phalanges touching his skin. 

“I know.” Louis giggled.

Harry peppered soft kisses up and down Louis throat, gently nibbling on the skin. He pressed his body down harder on Louis, desperately trying to bring their bodies closer. The alpha never wanted his omega to ever be cold, he would do anything to keep his body from shivering.

“Where did your brothers go?” Louis asks, letting out a content sigh. 

“To their home office on the third floor. They’re looking over some papers before they go to the office tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay.” Louis hummed, happy to know that his alpha’s didn’t leave without saying goodbye to him. “What exactly do they do?” Louis asks curiously. 

“They are the CEO’s of Cyberlyne enterprises.” Harry places a soft kiss to Louis left clavicle. 

“What’s that? I mean I’ve heard of they develop software but I don’t know what else they do.” Louis asks curiously. 

“I don’t know. It’s boring to hear about, so I learned to block it out.” Harry proudly admits. 

“That’s rude. I want to know about it. I’ll go find out, get off.” Louis tries to push the limp alpha off of him. 

“No, stay.” Harry growls, sucking harshly on the skin of his omega’s neck. 

“H-Harry.” Louis stutters, his head rolling back in his head. 

“You’re mine.” Harry hissed, licking over the forming mark. 

“You have to share me with your brothers.” Louis giggles, a blush on his little cheeks. 

“No. Mine.” Harry grips Louis hips possessively. The small omega doesn’t respond, but instead giggles. 

Harry pushes the t shirt that swallowed his beautiful body up whole. He pushes the material over Louis head and throws it behind the couch, allowing it to join Louis discarded sock from earlier. A growl escapes the back of his throat as he drinks in the sight of Louis little body. 

The large alpha trails soft kisses down Louis chest, watching it rise and fall as sharp breaths push past Louis sinful lips. He watches as his tiny omega bites down on his bottom lip as his own lips press against his nonexistent stomach. 

“Daddy,” Louis moans. “I want you.” He whimpers. 

A deep growl leaves the back of Harry’s throat as he pulls his body along with Louis off of the couch. Short legs wrap around his waist as he carries the omega up the steps and into the bedroom. He gently lays Louis on the soft sheets of the king size bed, knotting their hands together above Louis head. 

“You will have everything you want and more.” Harry promises, pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is short compared to the other two, but I have been super busy the past couple days. Anyways, I am so happy that this story is doing so well! I can't believe that it already has almost 100 kudos and 22 comments. If you guys don't know this already, I try to respond to every comment left by you so keep a look out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is still more to come!


	4. 4

“Oh baby.” Harry moans into Louis neck as he thrusts deeper inside of his little omega. 

“D-Daddy.” Louis chokes, digging his fingernails into Harry’s bare back. “Feels so good.” He whimpers, his eyes screwing shut. 

Harry trailed soft kisses up and down Louis neck, nibbling on the skin as he did so. Their sweaty chests pressed firmly together as Louis hairless legs wrap around Harry’s waist. Harry moved Louis right hand away from his back and laced their fingers together. 

The omega’s mouth dropped open when Harry gave him a particularly hard thrust. Louis can’t believe he’s actually doing this. He’s never kissed anybody before the triplets wiggled their way into his life, and now he’s giving one of them his virginity. 

Harry grips Louis hand a little harder as he pounds mercilessly into the omegas small hole. He’s nearing his orgasm, he can feel the tight ball in the pit of his stomach is about to explode. When his knot expands, he knows that it’s going to pop at any second. 

“H-Harry.” Louis whimpers, white streaks shooting between their stomachs as he comes. The sound alone was enough to send Harry over the edge. With a loud grunt, Harry’s knot popped inside of Louis. 

“Oh my god.” Harry breathed out. His body laid lax on top of Louis, his strong body was surly crushing the omega but he didn’t care, he felt so good and he knew that Louis did too. 

The small boy let out a content sigh as he placed soft kisses on the side of Harry’s face. A wide grin broke over his Alpha’s face at Louis soft touch, making Louis grin back. They pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“You didn’t use a condom.” Louis commented when they pulled away. 

“I know, I want you pregnant right now.” Harry growled, pushing his hips into Louis as he continuously cums into the boy. The fact that Louis wasn’t pregnant with Harry’s heir was an insult, he wanted him to have baby beyond baby with Louis. 

“You know I have to be mated before I can have babies, right?” Louis asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“I know, but after we mate you can have my baby. You would have to spend your heat with just one of your alpha’s instead of all three of them.” Harry reminds him. It’s very rare for an omega to fall pregnant outside of their heat, although it happens from time to time. 

If Louis were to spend his heat with all three of the alpha’s, he could become pregnant with a baby that has all three of the triplets DNA. If he spends his heat with just one of his alpha’s and he falls pregnant, then the baby will have the characteristics of only himself along with the one alpha. 

“I know, and I promise that you will have a baby that’s just yours.” Louis promises, tucking a small curl behind Harry’s ear. 

“Good.” Harry playfully growled, blowing a raspberry into Louis collarbone. 

A loud giggle pushed past Louis lips as he wiggled, trying to move away from Harry’s touch. He knew he couldn’t get far considering that Harry’s knot was still deep inside of him, but he had to try. 

“Alright, I’ll stop.” Harry chuckled when Louis pushed a pillow over his face. 

“You’re mean.” Louis voice was muffled by the material.

“I know, I’m the worst.” Harry agreed sarcastically. He pulled the pillow away from Louis beautiful face and threw it to the ground. His large paw gently cupped Louis cheek as he looked him deeply in the eye. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Thank you. You are too.” Louis blushed, pushing his face into Harry’s neck. 

A chuckle left Harry’s throat, he loves when Louis gets all flustered. He gently presses a soft kiss to the boy’s temple before pulling his now soft cock out of his hole. “I’ll be right back.” He promised, standing up from the bed and making his way into the bathroom. 

Louis smiled and laid on his left side, waiting for Harry to return. His head rested on his left elbow as he kept his vision trained on the closed bathroom door. 

Louis jumped when he felt an arm snake him from around the waist. “Relax.” Edward cooed. “It’s only me, baby.” He chuckled softly. 

“You scared me.” Louis shook his head, resting his hand on top of Edward’s. 

“Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Edward apologized wholeheartedly. 

“It’s alright, daddy.” Louis giggles, looking up at the man. “Where’s Marcel?” Louis asks.

“He’s still upstairs looking over some papers. I only came down so I could see what you were up to.”

“Oh, okay. Before I forget, what do you want me to make for dinner? I already had an idea in mind, but if you want something I can make that instead.” 

“Anything is fine, baby. You make what you want to make and I’ll eat it.” Edward promises. 

“I was thinking tacos. They’re my favorite.” Louis says. 

“Mine too.” Harry’s voice echos as he enters the room. Louis smiles widely up at him as he climbs back into the bed, still fully naked. He gently wipes Louis stomach off with the warm but wet towel from the bathroom. 

“I’ve made quite a mess.” Harry winks, wiping between Louis delicious cheeks. The omegas face grew bright red as Harry carefully wiped him down, not wanting him to be sticky anymore. 

“So tacos it is.” Louis changes the subject. 

“Sounds lovely. How about after dinner you and I go somewhere on our date?” Harry asks, placing the towel at the end of the bed. 

“Sounds good to me.” Louis shrugs, moving away from Edward and wrapping his arms around Harry who pulled the boy closer to him. He didn’t notice the pout that formed on Edward’s lips when he moved, or else he probably would have stayed in place. 

“You like Harry the most.” Edward commented, watching the two cuddle closer to one another. 

“Yes he does.” Harry agrees at the same time that Louis disagrees,“No I don’t.”

Edward chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of Louis head. “Alright, I’m going back to work, you two should put some clothes on. It smells like sex in here.” He winks at the small boy before disappearing out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asks when Louis tries to stand up. He pulls the boy back down on top of him, keeping him in place by wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“To put clothes on.” Louis rolls his eyes playfully, trying to bat away Harry’s hand. 

“Who said you’ll be needing clothes?” Harry growls, flipping them over so Louis back was pressed against the soft mattress. A loud giggle leaves Louis throat when Harry pulls the blanket over their heads. 

_____________

 

“That was so good.” Harry moaned out. 

“I know.” Louis giggles. 

“Seriously. Best I’ve ever had.” Harry nodded, wrapping his arm around the omega’s shoulders. 

“Now you’re just being silly.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully. 

“No, really. It was.” Harry argued, pulling Louis smaller body closer to his. 

“Harry, it was only a taco.” Louis laughed, placing his hand on Harry’s chest. 

“With a homemade shell!” Harry protested. 

Louis rolled his eyes once more but made sure to keep the smile on his lips. He knew he could make good homemade tacos but he didn’t think that they were that good.

“Where are your brothers? Are they coming down for dinner? I didn’t make all of this for nothing.” Louis asked, looking around at all the bowls filled with different taco fillings. 

“I’m sure they’ll be down, they’re just really busy right now. In the meantime, we’re going on our date.” Harry said, sliding out of the wooden booth near the kitchen window. 

“Should I put this stuff away first or…” Louis trailed off, standing up as well. 

“No, it’s alright. They’ll put it away after they’re done upstairs.” Harry shrugged, leading Louis to the back deck. 

“What are we doing? I haven’t got shoes on.” Louis protests as Harry guides him down the wooden steps to the soft grass. 

Harry just winked at the boy before pulling his black t shirt over his head. As he was unbuttoning his jeans, Louis spoke up. 

“I’m not having sex with you outside.” Louis crosses his arms, not liking where this is going. 

Harry barks out a laugh and throws his jeans to the ground before shifting into his wolf. Louis smiled at how beautiful Harry looked like this. His alpha was all black with bright green eyes, he stood nice and tall next to Louis. Harry’s dark head reached Louis stomach, he was easily the biggest wolf Louis has ever seen. 

Louis blushes and unbuttons Marcel’s white dress shirt. He carefully folds the material and gently places it on the ground next to Harry’s jeans. He shifts himself into his own wolf, making Harry let out a low growl. 

Louis wolf was absolutely beautiful. His fur as white as snow, making his bright blue eyes pop. His body was much smaller than Harry’s, his head only reaching under Harry’s chin. 

Louis slowly made his way closer to Harry, his white tail slowly swaying with every step he took. He nuzzled the top of his head under Harry’s chin giving him a little cuddle. The alpha licked the top of Louis head, making the omega whine. His head shook, desperately trying to rid the saliva from his fur. 

Harry’s wolf snorted at his mate, if he could smile he would. Louis always makes him want to smile. Harry lead Louis through the back yard and into the woods, following a long trail below the branches of oak trees. 

They walked side by side, Harry keeping an eye out for any danger that could come to his mate. If a threat were to come their way, Harry would have two options. Rush the omega to safety, or kill the threat on sight. 

Just as they reached a field with tall grass, Harry stopped. Louis looked up at him, his blue eyes twinkling under the moonlight as he watched his alpha. Harry’s front paws moved forward, making his upper body dip down to the ground while his lower body stayed high in the air. Louis was curious to know why Harry was ready to pounce into a field of nothing. 

The small omega watched as his alpha jumped into the field. Harry’s tongue hung out of his mouth as fireflies light up the ground below him, a few flying away in fright from the intrusion. Harry’s rough bark made Louis want to giggle. 

He pounced into the field just like Harry had, and instantly the fireflies light up around him too. Louis looked at his alpha and let out a higher pitched bark, turning his head slightly to the left to encourage him to come closer. 

Harry’s body swayed as he walked towards his mate, the fireflies illuminating every step that he took. Just as he approached his Louis, the omega barked again and took off running through the field. Harry watched, his bright green eyes twinkling in amusement. It’s cute that Louis thinks he can outrun the alpha. 

Harry let out a howl before following his omega’s scent through the high grass. With every step Harry would take, fireflies would fly out around him. 

When Harry lost sight of Louis, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He could smell that Louis was nearby, he was probably only a few feet away. He jerked his head to the right when he heard a whimper. 

His heart hammered in his chest as he ran towards the sound. Harry’s large form pushes through the tall grass and rushes towards the shallow stream that ran between the field and the forest. 

 

Harry’s eyes frantically search over the small shoreline of the creek and the treeline of the forest. His green orbs can’t locate his mate anywhere, making his body ache in fear. If something happened to his baby he would never be able to forgive himself. 

Just as Harry was about to rush down the shore line to search more, he caught a glimpse of Louis white bushy tail sticking out from behind a tree. An angry huff pushed out of Harry’s nostrils when he heard Louis whimpering once again. 

Harry has never ran so fast in his life compared to that direct moment. Once Harry crossed the stream he circled around the tree and protectively stepped in front of his omega. His teeth were barren as he snarled at the approaching alpha. 

Harry was much larger than the approaching alpha. He’s easily three feet taller and eighty pounds heavier. The smaller wolf was an embarrassment to the alpha name, he was the smallest alpha Harry has ever seen. 

Harry snarled at the wolf, his teeth barren as he stood his ground in front of Louis. Even though the alpha was much smaller than even Louis wolf, Harry needed to be sure that Louis was safe. He would never forgive himself if his babe would get hurt. 

The wolf was smart enough to back off when he saw the purse size of Harry. His brown tail disappeared through the bushes and back towards the forest. 

Harry’s stiff figure relaxed when he felt Louis head rub under his chin. He glanced down at the omega and back up to the woods, making sure the other alpha was completely out of sight before showing his attention to Louis. 

He rubbed his muzzle against the top of the Louis head in comfort. He was so worried about his baby boy, so scared that he was going to be hurt when he found him. He has never been so scared in his entire life. 

Louis picked his head up and pressed his cold wet nose against Harry’s, giving him a little kiss in gratitude. The omega has never been so grateful for somebody in his entire life. He knew that the alpha that was approaching him was going to try to hurt him. 

Louis and Harry slowly walked back to the stream, their sides brushing together from the closeness that Harry demanded. He didn’t want Louis ever leaving his sight again, ever. 

Together the two boys walked through the cool water and over the tall grass in the field. Harry and Louis stopped once they reached the center of the field. Harry sat on his back legs and glanced over to Louis who was looking at him in confusion. 

Harry’s head tilted to the left, signaling Louis to sit beside him. He watched as the small blue eyed wolf sat beside him with a confused expression on his beautiful face. Harry broke his gaze away from Louis and turned his attention towards the night sky. 

Louis looked up as the sky as well, just now noticing how clear and beautiful the stars were tonight. The small omega let out a content sigh when he felt Harry’s long black tail curl around his body. He leaned his head into Harry’s broad chest, he figured he should be comfortable if all they’re going to do is watch the stars. 

Suddenly, there was a bright white streak flashed across the dark sky. At first he thought that he was insane, he thought he was just imagining things. But when another flash shined across the sky, he tilted his head, not understanding why another shooting star fell from the sky. 

Only when another, and then another flew down from the heavens above did he realize he wasn’t looking at a shooting star at all, but instead a meteor shower. He was so amazed by the beautiful streaks that shot across the sky that he hadn’t realized that Harry wasn’t watching the shower, but instead his gaze rested on Louis face. 

Harry’s heart felt like it was going to explode in happiness as he watched his baby boy’s eyes flash each meteorite that buzzed through the universe. He couldn’t help but rest his head on top of Louis, giving him a cuddle as they watched the universe shine bright above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while and the chapter isn't that long, but I'm currently in the process of my clinical hours in school and it's been a little hectic lately. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think about it!


	5. 5

“Hi.” Louis smiles as he enters Marcel and Edward’s office. 

Harry and Louis just finished their shopping and the omega decided he wanted to bring lunch for his other favorite alpha’s. He knows that Marcel and Edward had to be hungry since their secretary told him that the two boys haven’t left their office since they arrived at seven in the morning. It’s now nearly one o’clock so he knew the boys had to be starving. 

He places the two brown bags down on Edward’s desk just in time to be pulled into Marcel’s arms. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Marcel moans, pushing his face into Louis neck. 

“Hi.” Louis blushes. He looks to his left and see’s Edward peeking into the bags that had their lunch in them. 

“I brought you two lunch.” Louis explains his presence. 

“Thank you, princess.” Edward smiles at the boy, standing up from his desk and making his way over to where Louis was still in Marcel’s arms. 

He pulled his omega away from his smaller brother and pulled him into his own arms, much to Marcel’s dismay. Edward pushed his face into Louis neck the same way Marcel did. He’s always enjoyed the beautiful smell of Louis. 

“Where’s our brother?” Edward asks, his lips brushing over a bruise he just sucked onto the soft skin. 

“He took me for a car and some clothes today, and by some I mean a lot.” Louis rolls his eyes playfully. “Since all my clothes were in his car he went home to take everything inside. I told him I was stopping to pick you two up lunch before I go home.” Louis explains. 

“Makes sense.” Edward commented. Marcel nodded his head in agreement. 

 

“Oh,” Marcel raises his right index finger. He rounded his desk and picked up the yellow sticky note with a huge grin on his face. “I agree, Edward’s desk is very messy and I should yell at him to clean it more often.” Marcel smirks. 

Edward looks down at Louis, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When Louis came here with him the other night, he should have told him he thought his desk was messy. He would have cleaned it up for his omega. 

“That’s not what it says!” Louis shrieks out a laugh, although he has to agree with Marcel. Edward’s desk is very messy. There’s books and papers all over his desk, along with about five, no six, coffee mugs scattered over the wooden surface. 

“Let me see.” Edward growls, walking away from his omega and snatching the yellow tab from his identical brother’s hand. 

A smile purses his lips when he reads the note out loud, “I think you’re cute. The cutest to be honest.” 

“Why do you like my brothers more than me?” Edward pouts, putting the note back on Marcel’s desk. 

“I don’t.” Louis disagrees with a shake of his head. He takes a few strides towards Edward and wraps his arms around the man’s waist. 

“You do.” Edward continues to argue as he lazily pulls the omega closer to himself. “You favor Harry the most.” 

“I’m sorry.” Louis frowns. “I just feel like he’s been around more than you two. Not only that but he’s saved me twice since I met you guys the other day. Ever since then I have felt so safe around him.” Louis admits. Now that he says it out loud, he kind of feels bad that he’s been hanging around the Harry more than his other alpha’s. 

“Twice? I knew he saved you when you fell at the restaurant, but a second time?” Marcel asks, rubbing his hand up and down Louis back. 

“Yesterday when we went on our date there was another alpha must have been watching me. When I walked away from Harry for a few seconds, he cornered me and I thought he was going to hurt me. When Harry heard me crying out, he saved me.” Louis explains. 

“Who was the other alpha? I’ll kill him.” Edward growled, holding Louis tighter in his arms. 

“I don’t know, just a random alpha. I don’t care about him, I just want you and your brothers.” Louis murmurs into Edward’s white button up. “Don’t kill anybody for me.” Louis says after a moment of silence. 

“If you insist.” Edward sighed dramatically. 

“I do.” Louis giggles. “Anyways, let’s eat.” Louis pulls away from Edward’s embrace and picked up the brown bag from the desk. He pulled out a large club sandwich for Edward along with a red gatorade. The alpha thanked Louis with a soft kiss before sitting behind his desk. 

“I didn’t know what dressing you would want so I got french, italian, and ranch. I hope that’s okay.” Louis says handing Edward the chicken salad along with the different packets of dressing. 

“Italian is my favorite.” Edward smiles, placing the other two packets inside the bag. He stole a kiss from his omega before sitting down behind his desk. 

Louis smiled and took out the last item from the bag, his small fruit salad. He opened the container before taking a seat on Marcel’s lap. “That looks good.” marcel commented as he looked over Louis shoulder. 

He offered his fork with a strawberry on it to the alpha. Marcel shook his head, denying Louis offer. “No thanks, dove.” Marcel smiles, placing a soft kiss to the side of Louis head. 

“Okay.” Louis shrugs, more for him then. He happily munches on some pineapple as Edward pulls his office chair closer to the two boys. 

“What are you doing for the rest of the day, baby?” Edward asks, making eye contact with the beautiful blue eyed boy. 

“I was thinking about going home and doing some cleaning. The laundry baskets in the house are piling up.” Louis shrugs. Edward and Marcel won’t admit it, but hearing Louis call their home, his home made their hearts swell in happiness. 

“We can do our own laundry.” Marcel offers, although he will admit that he has never done laundry a day in his life. Usually when the baskets get as full as they are now, they gather them all up and take them to the dry cleaners. 

“Do we even have a washing machine?” Edward murmurs to Marcel when Louis looked down at his phone. 

“I think they’re in the room that connects to the garage.” Marcel quietly murmurs back. 

“Yes that’s where they are, and yes you do have a washing machine.” Louis playfully rolls his eyes, hearing every word the two of the three brothers said. “I’m going to stop at the grocery store on the way home. I need to get some things for dinner and while I’m there I’m going to get some detergent and some other things.” He comments. 

“Sounds good.” Edward shrugs. “Marcel will go with you so someone can escort you to the store.” There was no way they were going to let their unmarked omega in public without an escort.

“Oh you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine on my own.” Louis tried to reason. 

“I’m coming with you.” Marcel demanded. “Edward you should take Louis car to get some floor mats installed. When we have pups I’m sure they’ll be making a mess in the car.” He fondly smiled, kissing Louis shoulder softly. 

“Yeah, sure.” Edward waved them off. “Don’t forget your keys.” Edward reminds his most forgetful brother. 

“Yeah yeah.” Marcel nodded, picking his keys up from his desk and putting them in his pocket. 

Louis pulls his own keys out of his pocket and hands them to Edward. 

“Don’t scratch it.” He playfully warns. 

Edward just chuckles and nods his head. He can’t ever get enough of this omega. 

_________

 

“Ew, smell this.” Louis scrunches his nose, offering the fabric softener up for Marcel to smell. 

“When somebody says ‘ew smell this.’ Why does one automatically smell it too? I should say ‘no way, not if it smells bad.’ but I don’t. Why do people do that?” Marcel wanders, looking down at Louis. 

“Okay, you think some weird things.” Louis nodded but shook the bottle, waiting for Marcel to smell it. 

The triplet playfully rolled his eyes before leaning down and smelling the softener. “It smells like my grandmother’s purse.” He scrunches his nose. 

Louis bursts out laughing before recapping the bottle and putting it down on the shelf. “Why do you know what your nan’s purse smells like?”

“You’ve never been curious enough to wonder what your grandmother’s purse smells like?” Marcel asks, his eyebrows furrowed. Surely Louis knows the source of the smell of an old lady.

“No.” Louis Laughs, picking up some Downy fabric softener. “Amber blossom bouquet ambre.” Louis reads, taking the cap off and inhaling the sweet scent. 

“Oh smell that. It smells so fresh.” Louis smiles, offering the liquid to Marcel. The alpha deeply inhales the fresh scent and nods his head. “Smells good.” He agrees. 

Louis nods with a smile and puts it down into the shopping cart. He takes five more bottles off of the shelf and putting them inside of the cart. Louis knows that they’re going to go through a lot of items like laundry detergent, toilet paper, and toothpaste now that there are so many of them living in the home. The omega can’t even imagine how much they will go through when they have pups. 

“We should buy in bulk.” Marcel purses his lips. “If we buy in bulk it would probably cost less and we can get stuff delivered straight to the house.” 

“Yeah, non perishable items would be nice to have in bulk.” Louis agrees. “But where would we keep it all?” He asks. There’s no way that there are enough closets to store everything in. 

“We could turn the basement into a storage area. We could make some shelves for the non perishables and the canned food.” Marcel gives a solution. 

“That’s a good idea.” Louis compliments. “Who is going to build it?” He asks, placing some Tide laundry detergent into the cart. He looks down into the cart and purses his lips, he knows he’s forgetting something but he can’t put his finger on it. He really should have made a shopping list like Edward recommended. 

“Harry will. He was always good at that sort of stuff.” Marcel shrugs. It’s true, Harry was always great at building things. 

“Okay.” Louis nods. “What am I forgetting?” He asks. 

“Uhm,” Marcel looks into the cart. “Maybe dryer sheets?” He suggests. 

“Oh!” Louis holds up and index finger and leads Marcel into the next aisle. He picks up a box of condoms and places them into the cart next to the groceries they’re buying. He looks up to Marcel who has a wild blush on his cheeks. “We’re going to need those.” He winks. 

“Yeah.” Marcel mumbles shyly. Louis giggles at his innocent alpha and leans up on his tip toes. He presses his soft lips against Marcel’s chapped ones. A deep growl rises in Marcel’s throat as Louis wraps his arms around Marcel’s shoulders. 

“Maybe sooner than we thought.” Marcel moans when they pull away. 

“Maybe.” Louis giggles, leading them to the checkout lines. 

As soon as they paid for all their items, Marcel guided Louis out to his new car. After all the groceries were loaded into the back of the car, Marcel backed Louis into the side of the black Rover. 

Soft kisses were trailed up the side of Louis neck, making Louis let out soft moans. His small hands fisted the back of Marcel’s shirt, his little knuckles turning white as he holds the material. 

“M-Marcel.” He whimpers out before biting down on his bottom lip.

“Oh Lou.” Marcel’s gruff voice spoke. “I want you.” 

“Take me then.” He giggles, moving their bodies away from the side of the large car so he can open the back door. 

The two boys scramble inside the car, their mouths never leaving one another’s as Lou lays flat on the leather seats. His small hands push down between their connected bodies, his fingers hastily undoing the black leather belt around his alpha’s waist. 

He carelessly discards the black leather over the back seat, along with his own sweat pants that he pulled off of his hairless legs. Marcel moaned at the sight of Louis white lace thong that hugged his omega’s waist. 

“Fuck.” The alpha’s husky voice moaned out as he grabebd at Louis waist. “So sexy.” He said, pulling the material down Louis waist and onto the floor of the car. Marcel pressed his now reddened lips onto his sweet omega’s, their kiss starting off nice and slow, but grew hotter as Marcel slipped a finger inside Louis tight hole. 

A sinful whimper left Louis as Marcel wiggled his finger against his prostate. “M-Marcel.” He stuttered out, his lips pressing to Marcel’s ear. The alpha could feel his knot tightening at Louis softly moaning his name. 

“Oh Lou.” Marcel moaned into Louis neck as his left hand worked to pull his pants down. 

“I want you.” Louis cried. 

“I know baby, I know.” Marcel whispered, pulling a condom from under the driver's seat. 

Louis looked up at his mate, an eyebrow raised as he watched the alpha roll the condom over his thick shaft. 

“Edward.” Marcel shrugged innocently, pulling out the lube next. 

Marcel pushed the tip of his cock inside Louis hole, making the small boy’s eyes roll back in his head. “Marce.” Louis cried, his fingernails digging into his alpha’s shoulders. 

“Oh baby.” Marcel moaned, thrusting inside of Louis tight hole. 

Marcel didn’t move when he was fully inside of Louis, he wanted to wait for his baby to adjust to his size before he started moving. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his baby boy. 

Louis wrapped his legs around Marcel’s waist, trying to pull him closer to his body even though he knew it wasn’t possible. In that moment Marcel knew that Louis was ready for him to start moving, so that’s exactly what he started doing. 

His thrusts were soft and loving, he didn’t want to hurt his baby. Marcel’s breath would hitch in his throat with every thrust he would make inside his throat. He’s never felt so amazing in his entire life. 

“Marcel.” Louis quietly moaned. “Harder.” He begged, placing soft kisses up and down Marcel’s throat. 

Marcel didn’t have to be told twice before he started thrusting harder inside of Louis. “Louis.” Marcel moaned into the omega’s ear. 

“Oh baby.” Louis gripped at Marcel’s hips. 

“Lou, you feel so good.” Marcel cried, he was almost to his orgasum, he could feel it. With one final thrust he came deeply inside of Louis. 

The small omega pressed a soft kiss to the side of Marcel’s head when the large alpha collapsed on top of him. He didn’t cum, but he couldn’t care less. It’s always a large accomplishment to make an alpha cum. 

Louis waited a few moments before speaking. “I can’t wait until we go on our date.” He smiles, making soft conversation while they wait for the alpha’s knot to go down. 

“I know, I have something fantastic planned.” Marcel hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Louis neck. 

“Yeah?” Louis asked, a smile gracing his red lips. 

“Yeah.” Marcel hums. 

“What is it?” He asks, a little too excited. 

“It’s a surprise.” Marcel shook his head lightly. 

“What is it with you Styles and your secrets?” He asked, a pout on his lips. 

Instead of answering, Marcel just chuckled at his small mate. 

________

Harry looks at the clock on the stove and sighs, it’s only been two minutes since he’s last looked at the clock. It’s been nearly two hours since Louis and him parted ways, and Harry has never been more bored in his entire life. 

He doesn’t understand how life could be so boring when his mate isn’t around. It’s like Louis has suddenly become the light in his life, and without him, life is dull and meaningless. 

Harry can’t wait until he gets a few puppies out of Louis, he will never be bored at home alone again. He will always have someone to entertain him, and keep him busy. The alpha knows that the second his puppies come into this world, he will love them endlessly. 

Suddenly, Harry’s eyes widened. He looked over at the clock and saw that only another minute went by since he last looked over. A large smirk covered his face as he jumped up from the kitchen table and ran to the small storage closet upstairs. 

“Yes.” He softly cheered as he pulled down two cans of paint from the top shelf. He took a long paint stick, a tarp, and a few paint brushes from the closet as well before making his way into the empty guest bedroom right across the hallway from the master bedroom.

He put his supplies down on the center of the room before walking back out of the room and up another flight of steps to Marcel and Edward’s home office. He took a piece of paper from the HP printer and a large Sharpie from Marcel’s desk. He chuckled as he wrote his note down in large letters before putting a piece of tape on the paper and heading back down to the bedroom.   
_____

“It seems a little suspicious.” Louis narrowed his eyes at the guest bedroom door. He stared a the sign that read, ‘Louis, keep out.’ He bit his lip as he looked to Marcel. “Harry isn’t mad at me, is he?” He asks, his tone wavering a little. 

“I don’t see why he would be.” Marcel wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Can you go in and find out?” Louis looked up at his mate, a frown on his lips. 

“Okay baby. Just relax, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Marcel kissed the worry lines between Louis eyebrows. 

“Okay.” Louis softly smiled, but he couldn’t let the nagging feeling leave his stomach. 

“Harry.” Marcel knocks on the door softly. “Can I come in?” He asks. 

The door opened immediately, but only a small crack. A crack small enough for Harry to stick his face out. 

The alpha looked between his brother and his small mate. “Don’t let him in.” Harry nodded towards Louis. The small boy felt his stomach drop in sadness. He turned around and walked inside the master bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. 

“What was that?” Marcel growled, looking at his brother. He pushed the door wide open and slammed it closed behind him. 

“What? I’m working on something for him.” Harry smiled, looking at the half painted walls. 

“He thinks you’re mad at him.”

“That’s ridiculous. I could never be mad at him.” Harry chuckled, picking up the paint brush. 

“What are you even doing?” Marcel asked, watching his brother move the brush up and down on the wall. 

“It’s a surprise for Louis. I’m not telling a soul what it is, so don’t try and get it out of me.” Harry pointed a finger. 

“Okay, well your mate is upset. You should go talk to him.” 

“Can you tell him I’m not mad at him? I don’t want to stop in the middle of painting this wall or it will look uneven. Give him a kiss for me too.” Harry said. 

“Alright.” Marcel nodded, leaving the room and going inside the largest bedroom in the house. 

“Hey baby.” Marcel cooed, toeing off his dress shoes. 

“Hi.” Louis whispered sadly. 

Marcel pushed his body behind Louis and wrapped his arm around him. “Harry isn’t mad at you.” He told his baby. 

“He’s not?” Louis sounded doubtful. 

“No baby, he’s not. He’s working on a surprise for you.” He smiled, kissing the back of his head. 

“You damn Styles’ and your surprises. You should all know that I hate surprises.” Louis pouted, turning his body to face Marcel. 

Marcel just chuckled and kissed Louis lips softly. “That’s from Harry.” The middle triplet smiled. 

“Well, I want one from you now.” Louis giggled, pushing his head up to press another kiss to Marcel’s lips. 

Marcel smiled into the kiss, he’s never been so happy in his life than compared to this moment. “When will Edward be home?” Louis asks when they pull away. “I miss him.” He blushed lightly. 

“I missed you too.” A voice came from the doorway. When Louis looked over, he saw his mate standing there, pulling his shirt off of his body along with his pants. He jumped on the bottom of the bed and crawled up the length of the soft mattress, lying on the other side of Louis. 

“Where’s Harry?” Edward asked, pressing a soft kiss to Louis lips. 

“Keeping secrets from me.” Louis pointed to the door. Edward looked at Marcel with an eyebrow raised, wondering if he would have to kick his youngest brothers ass today. When Marcel waved him off, Edward nodded, kissing Louis lips again. 

“Did you get everything you needed from the store today?” Ed asks, rubbing his hand up and down Louis side. 

“Yeah, I need to get some laundry done tonight but I want to cuddle you two first.” Louis giggles turning once more on the bed and pushes his face into Edward’s neck. 

“I missed you today.” Edward kisses the side of Louis head. 

“I missed you too.” The omega smiles, kissing Edward’s neck. “Marcel says we can turn the basement into a storage center for food since there’s going to be a lot of us living here soon.” Louis randomly comments. 

“That’s a good idea, Harry could probably build it. He’s good with things like that.” Edward smiles. 

“That’s what I said.” Marcel hums, pressing his chest into Louis back. 

“Okay, I need to do laundry.” Louis sighs, trying to sit up. 

“No.” Both boys growl, pulling the small omega back down on the bed. They cuddle into him even further, making the omega giggle loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me forever to update! In the past month I have received my phlebotomy certification, filled out about a hundred applications, and couldn't help but binge watch 13 reasons why. (Highly recommended by me, by the way) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think of it!


	6. 6

“I’m beginning to worry.” Louis mumbles to Marcel when he notices Harry run up the stairs with a large tool box in his hands. 

All day long he has been running up and down the steps, either to get more tools or to accept a delivery he was expecting. When Louis would ask what he was doing, Harry would either just ignore him or tell him that he was too busy to talk. 

“I’m sure he’s fine, sweetheart. He gets like this when he’s doing a project. He always feels like he needs to get as much finished in one day as possible so he can feel accomplished.” Marcel explained. 

Just as Louis was about to speak up, he heard a table saw start upstairs. He just shook his head and stood up from the couch and took his car keys off of the end table. 

“Where are you going?” Marcel asks, standing up as well. 

“To see a friend. I’m sorry, all this noise is giving me a headache. That, and Harry is really starting to hurt me. I’ll be back before dinner.” Louis explains before slipping out the front door to where his car was waiting near the large fountain. 

Marcel looked at the door, completely dumbfounded. It didn’t take him long before a growl of anger left his throat. He turned on his heel and marched up the steps, his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

“Harry.” Marcel banged on the bedroom door. “You open this door, right the fuck now.” 

“What’s happening?” Edward asks, running down the other flight of stairs from his home office. “Why did Louis leave?”

 

“Harry!” Marcel yelled loudly enough for the other alpha to hear over the table saw. 

Soon enough the door opened, only enough for Harry to peek his head out. “I thought you guys were Louis. He’s been bugging me all day about what I’m doing.” He laughed. 

Harry’s words did nothing but upset Marcel even more. He pushed the door wide open and made his way inside of the room. “What are you doing in here?” Marcel asks, looking at a wall with black and white horizontal lines. 

“Like I said, I’m not telling a-” Before Harry can finish, Marcel cut him off. 

“I know what you said, but now it’s your turn to listen. All day long Louis just wanted to make sure you were okay. He was worried about you. You haven’t come out of this room in almost two days. The only time that you show him any attention is when you come to bed at night and you cuddle with him.” Marcel rants to his brother. 

“Then by morning when he wakes up, you’re already gone, inside of this room with the door locked. You hardly come out during the day, only for some food and to accept deliveries. Harry you aren’t giving him enough attention. You do realize how important it is to give an omega you’re courting attention, right?” Edward joined in on the rant. 

“I am giving him att-” Once again Harry was cut off by one of his brothers. 

“You aren’t!” Marcel spits. “You’re hurting him, Harry. It’s killing him to see you ignoring him. He has a special connection with you, Harry. A connection that he doesn’t even share with Edward and I. He won’t ever admit it, but he cares more for you than he does for us. He loves you already Harry, and you’re hurting him so much by ignoring him.”

In that moment, Harry realized that his brothers have never been more right about something in their entire lives. He knows that he and Louis share a special connection that nobody else has ever shared with another person. He loves Louis, and he wasn’t treating him right. It took both his brothers yelling at him for him to realize it though. 

“Where is he?” Harry asks, pushing past Marcel and walking out into the hallway. He looked up and down the hall, hoping to catch a peek of his omega. 

“He’s not here.” Marcel answered, looking at his brother. 

“Where is he?” Harry asks, his eyes wide. Louis has to be here somewhere, right?

 

“He left. He said he was going to a friends house because there was too much noise.” Marcel decided to leave out the part about how Louis said he was leaving because Harry was hurting. He figured his brother felt guilty enough as is. 

“A friend? What friend?” Harry asks, worried for his boy. 

“He didn’t say. But I’d assume it’s the same friends house he went to the other day when you were following him.” Marcel suggested. 

“I’ll ring him.” Harry says pulling his phone from his back pocket. He dials the number and hits the send button before putting the phone to his ear. The phone didn’t even ring once, the automatic recording played through saying that his call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging system. 

“Straight to voicemail.” Harry sighs, biting down on his bottom lip as he looks over to his two brothers.   
“Should we go get him?” Edward asks. 

“I’ll give you the address Marcel, Ed I need you to stay with me and help me finish what I’m doing here. Marcel, I need you to keep him out as long as possible, go on your date tonight. I don’t care if you had it planned for tomorrow, you just do it tonight so I can get this done. I need you to be out for about four hours though so I can make sure everything is perfect.” Harry ordered,. 

Although Harry is the youngest of the triplets, he was definitely the bossiest. He had no problem giving orders to his oldest brothers, he was always the leader of the group of boys. Even from the time they were just children, Harry was the reason why the boys always got into mischief. 

“Okay.” Marcel and Edward say at the same time. 

__________

“I don’t know Li, maybe they aren’t the ones for me. Harry has been acting so…” Louis trailed off, trying to think of the proper word. “Distant.” He decides. “He’s been hiding something from me in that bedroom. I hope he’s not building a sex dungeon, because I’m not into that sort of thing.” 

Liam chuckled and shook his head at his omega friend. “I don’t think it’s a sex dungeon.”

“I sure hope not.” Louis sighs. “Am I overreacting?” He asks his friend. 

“No.” The alpha says immediately. “He’s keeping something from you, and then he acts cold when you ask about what he’s been up to.” Liam shrugs. 

“Good, I hate thinking that I’m one of those crazy omega’s who is always getting mad at their alpha for no reason.” Louis giggles. “Would you mind if I take a shower?” He asks. 

“Of course Lou, I think you left some clothes here from the last time you stayed the night.” Liam shrugged. 

“Thanks Li.” Lou smiled, kissing the alpha’s cheek before sliding off of the kitchen counter and making his way into the bathroom. 

Liam watched the small omega disappear from his sight, a fond smile playing at his lips as he shakes his head at his small friend. Liam was just starting a pot of tea when he heard a knock on his door. 

He quickly made his way over to the door and pulled it open, a smile on his lips. “Can I help you?” He asks politely. 

“Uh, I’m Marcel. I’m looking for Louis.” Marcel looks the other alpha up and down.Although he is a little shorter compared to the other alpha, Marcel is definitely more muscular. Marcel didn’t like the idea of Louis being in the same house with another alpha. Louis belonged to him and his brothers. 

“Oh.” Liam said, not putting it together at first. “Oh!” He says, pulling the door open wider when he realized who the man was. “Please come in.” He offered. 

Marcel didn’t say anything, he just pushed himself through the door and into the small apartment. “Where’s my Louis?” Marcel looked around the apartment, a frown on his lips when he saw his omega was nowhere in sight. 

“He’s in the shower.” Liam casually said, making his way into the kitchen. He turned on the stove and put the kettle on the guards above the blue flames. 

Marcel’s jaw tightened at the thought of Louis being naked in another alpha’s home. He glared at Liam’s back, he doesn’t want this alpha anywhere near his omega until he is mated to him and his brothers. 

“Marcel?” Liam asked, confused about where the other alpha was going. He peeked his head out of the kitchen and watched Marcel as he knocked on the bathroom door. Liam couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he noticed the other alpha didn’t wait for Louis to respond before he pushed open the bathroom door.

“Louis.” Marcel said, opening the blue and white shower curtain, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. 

“Marcel?” Louis gasped, covering himself. “What are you doing?” He shrieked, turning the water off. He grabbed the towel that was hanging over the shower curtain rod and wrapped it around his waist.

“Why are you in another alpha’s home?” Marcel growled, pulling the omega out of the tub and onto the ground.

“He’s my friend.” Louis stated. 

“He’s a threat.” Marcel argued. 

“How?” Louis laughed, not understanding how Marcel could think that way. 

“He’s an alpha!” Marcel nearly screamed at the boy. 

“He’s just a friend!” Louis argued. 

“He wants to take you away from me and my brothers! He probably wants to mate you for himself!” Marcel’s voice has gotten louder and louder with every word. 

“That’s ridiculous!” Louis argued. “He has a-”

“What is with all this screaming?” Marcel turned around and saw a brown haired omega standing there, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He also couldn’t help but notice the healed over bite mark on the omega’s neck. 

“Marcel, meet Niall, Liam’s omega.” Louis nearly spits.

“Oh.” Marcel has never felt more stupid in his life. 

“Yeah. Oh.” Louis spits. 

Louis has never been so hurt in his life. First Harry was keeping secrets from him and now Marcel is getting jealous for no reason at all. Yeah, Liam is Louis friend, but that’s all he’s ever been to him since they were children. 

“I’m sorry Ni, go back to bed. We were just leaving.” Louis softly says to his other friend. He smiles at the boy and gives him a hug. 

After the boy walked back into his shared bedroom with Liam, Louis glared over at Marcel. Before he gave Marcel the choice of saying anything, Louis walked out of the bathroom and into the spare bedroom. He quickly dressed himself in his gray sweatpants and his blue knit sweater that made him have sweater paws. 

When he walked out of the room, he saw Marcel leaning against the opposite wall with a little smile on his lips. Louis only rolled his eyes at the large male, still completely angry with him. He walked right past him, not even giving him a second glance before walking into the kitchen. 

“Thank you for everything, Li. We accidentally woke Niall, I forgot he worked night shift at the hospital last night. I’m going to get going.” He says hugging his large friend. “Call me later, we can talk about going out for yours and Niall’s anniversary.” Louis suggested. 

“Will do, Lou.” Liam smiled, hugging the boy a little tighter. 

“Bye Li.” Lou giggles when Liam patted his back. 

“Bye Lou.” Liam couldn’t help but laugh back, Louis laugh was quite contagious. Even Marcel, who was watching the two boys intently, couldn’t help but let a huge smile take over his lips. 

Louis turned around and walked right past Marcel and out the front door, making Marcel sigh. 

“Good luck mate, he’s a sassy one.” Liam chuckled. 

“Thanks.” Marcel mumbled, rushing to walk out the front door to catch up with his omega. 

________________

As soon as Louis parked his expensive car in the driveway, Marcel parked right behind him. “Wait.” Marcel called when he saw Louis walking up the large cement steps to the house. “Wait.” He called again when Louis didn’t stop. 

Louis didn’t listen, instead he kept going until he made it inside the house and up the steps to the master bedroom. Marcel was followed his omega the entire time, but he must have been a little too far behind since the wooden door was slammed in his face. 

“Lou?” He knocked gently on the door. “Lou?” He called again. 

“Marcel? I thought you were taking him out. What are you doing home?” Harry said, peeking his head out the door. 

“I was going to, but he’s mad at me now.” Marcel said, turning to his brother. Harry shook his head and opened the door a little wider, pulling Marcel into the bedroom. The middle alpha looked around the room with a stunned look on his face. It amazes him that Harry and Edward finished so much while he was gone. 

“Is this-” Harry cut Marcel’s question off. 

“Yes. It’s done now, so I want to show him. I thought it would take longer than this, but I’m kind of glad it didn’t. Maybe you and Edward could wait downstairs?” Harry asks, looking between his two brothers. 

“Sure.” Edward says, patting his youngest brother on the shoulder. “Come on Marce.” He says, leading his brother out of the room.

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little giddy as he shut the bedroom door behind him. He was so excited to show his omega what he’s been doing behind the closed door.

Harry softly knocked on the locked bedroom door that Louis was hidden behind. “Baby?” He called softly. 

“Go away.” He heard his sassy omega call back. 

A fond smile covered Harry’s lips as he pressed his forehead against the dark wood. “I can’t. I need to show you something.”

“What is it?” Louis asks. 

“It’s a surprise.” Harry rolls his eyes playfully. 

“What is with you damn Styles’ and your surprises?” Louis grumbles opening the bedroom door. Harry smiles down at his omega fondly before pushing into the bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” Louis asked when he saw Harry going into the closet. 

Harry came back out with a tie in his hands. “What’s that for?” Louis asked. 

“Your eyes.” Harry said standing behind Louis. He placed the soft material over the omega’s eyes and carefully tied it behind his head. 

Louis couldn’t help but think of the conversation he had with Liam earlier in the day. He almost let himself giggle when he thought about Harry trying to be like Christian Grey, but then he remembered he was still upset with the alpha. Louis wouldn’t give Harry the satisfaction of knowing that he has even the smallest effect over him. 

“Come on.” Harry gently guided the small omega out of their bedroom and towards the bedroom across the hall. “Ready?” He asks, pushing open the dark wooden door. 

“I guess.” Louis said. 

Harry untied the knot on the back of Louis head and put the tie in the pocket of his black Nike hoodie. Louis blue eyes fluttered open, and an instant smile overtook his face when he finally saw what Harry has been working on. 

“Oh Harry.” Louis sniffled, walking into the nursery with small tears in his eyes. “It’s beautiful.” 

He walked over to the dark wooden crib and ran his hand over the smooth surface. He looked down up at the black and white striped wall and looked at the name that hung in gold wooden blocks. “Bellamy?” Louis asks, looking over at Harry. “That’s what you want our first baby’s name to be?”

“Do you like it?” Harry asks, worriedly. “We can change it if you don’t.”

“It’s beautiful.” Louis sniffled, walking over to Harry and wrapping his arms around the man. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his soon to be mate. “I thought if it turned out to be a girl we could call her Bell for for short, but if it’s a boy he’ll just get called Bellamy.” He explained. 

“It’s beautiful.” Louis sniffled as he pushed his face closer to Harry’s neck.

“I built the crib myself.” Harry commented, running his hands up and down the small boy’s back hoping to calm his tears.

“It’s amazing.” Louis says, glancing at the crib. “I can’t believe you did all of this in two days.” Louis said, glancing around the room. He let go of Harry and walked towards the small changing table. 

“You bought diapers and everything already.” Louis giggled. 

“Wanted to be prepared.” Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind. 

“Well my heat is supposed to be next week, so I hope you’re ready.” Louis gave him a watery smile. 

“I’ll tell my brothers no condoms, want to knock you up when we mate you..” Harry growled playfully, pushing his face into Louis neck to trail soft kisses up and down his throat. 

“Oh how romantic.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Harry’s head. 

“Why are you upset with Marcel?” Harry asks, when they pull away from one another. 

“He got jealous over my friend Liam because he’s an alpha.” Louis rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll kill him.” Harry growls. Although Harry followed Louis to that apartment the other day, he could have sworn he saw a small omega answer the door. 

“He’s got a mate.” Louis huffed. “You and your brothers are ridiculous. I’ve known Liam since we were just children. If he wanted to mate me, he would have done it years ago.”

“It’s a good thing he didn’t, I couldn’t imagine what I would be doing right now if you weren’t in my life.” Harry sighed. 

“Awe, babe.” Louis giggled, kissing his cheek. “You’re the sweetest.” 

“You should go make up with my brother. He wanted to take you out tonight.” Harry said, leading the boy out of the nursery. 

“Alright.” Louis nodded, walking down the steps with Harry to his left. 

Harry walked into the living room where his eldest brother is sitting, watching a program on the television, leaving Louis to talk to Marcel privately. 

“Hi.” Louis softly says as he enters the kitchen. 

“Hi sweetheart.” Marcel softly greets when he sees his omega walk into the kitchen. 

Louis softly smiled at the alpha as he climbed up on the stool beside Marcel’s at the kitchen island. The small omega looked up at Marcel as he placed his hand on the alpha’s thigh. “I’m sorry.” 

Marcel’s eyes widened at Louis apology. “You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart. I was acting like a total jerk.” He sighed, shaking his head. 

“You were.” Louis agrees. “And I accept your apology. But I’m also sorry for ignoring you, I was just upset.” He admits. 

“I know, it’s okay, baby.” Marcel nods, a small smile on his lips. 

Louis nods his head, a smile spreading on his lips as well when Marcel accepts his apology. “I heard you wanted to take me out tonight.” Louis decides to change the subject. 

“I do, if that’s okay with you.” Marcel kisses Louis temple. 

“That’s fine. Should I make dinner here?” The omega asks, looking over at the clock and noticing it was almost time for him to feed his alpha’s. He pursed his lips as his eyes looked back to his large alpha. 

“No, Harry can make something. He’s not much of a cook, but he’s better than me and Edward.” Marcel admitted. 

“Alright. Is there anything I should be wearing?” Louis asks. 

“You look good the way you are right now.” Marcel shrugs, looking at Louis sweatpants and sweater. 

“Alright.” Louis yawns a little. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be out too late.” Marcel chuckles, watching his omega rubs his eyes. 

“Okay.” Louis hums, taking Marcels hand as he hops down out of his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I broke my pinkie a few weeks back, so you can imagine how hard it is to type without it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was just a filler. The real fun begins in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think! I always enjoy reading your comments :)


	7. Side note! Please read!

Hey guys, first I want to apologize to those of you who thought this was an update because obviously it's not. Second, I want to let you guys know that I am working on the next chapter now, and that it's gonna be pretty long because I love you guys! An last I just wanted to tell you that I haven't been updating as much because I recently got a job as a cook in a restaurant, so that has been taking up a lot of time in my schedule. Just because I haven't updated in a while doesn't mean I forgot about you guys, I just haven't been able to! Anyways, next chapter might be up sometime this week and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first story on this website, I hope you like it. If you don't, then the answer is quite simple, don't read it. If you do like the story please don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudos! :)


End file.
